Dear Tony,
by Cutezipie
Summary: Tony is sent under cover as a marine. Will his and Ziva's new found relationship be able to with stand the hardships of war? Major Tiva! May contain mild season 7 spoilers. Set in middle of season 8. CAUTION: mentions of rape and...Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Danger

**A/N: Eeeep!! I am soooo uber excited to be writing another story! I had so much fun last time!! I have been dieing to write, but my mom was being extremely idiotic so this was the first chance I got. I hope it doesn't suck to much I only got two hours of sleep!=D**

**PS: I don't own NCIS or things would be a lot different!**

Early Friday evening team Gibbs was all working hard at their desk when unexpectedly Tony jumps up and yells.

"Yes! I got it I FINALLY got it!!"

"What did you get?" Ziva asked with an extremely confused look on her face.

"A reason to close that rape case! I found a video camera in the area and looked over the tape and found footage of the creepy neighbor and the girl a half hour before her death!" Tony said with a triumphant look on his face.

"David DiNozzo go pick him up." Gibbs said in his usual gruff manner. When Gibbs was out of ear shot Ziva asked.

"How does he do that? I just cannot understand it…"

"Ha-ha well Ziva it is a mystery that we will never figure out and the sooner you except that the better." He said with a grin still on his face. The ride to his house was a peaceful with only one interruption by Tony about a movie.

"I cannot believe it!" Tony said with an incredulous look on his face. "It is a classic!"

"Tony what isn't a classic to you?" Ziva asked. However, Tony just ignored her.

"I'll tell you what you if he is the right guy you come over my apartment and we will watch it just like when I was in charge." Tony said. Ziva thought about it for a moment before answering. _I do miss our movie nights, and maybe this time something will happen other then us eating pizza and drinking beer…_

"Oh all right Tony, but if only you buy the pizza." She said.

"Alright but could you bring over a six pack I am running low." He said giving her a typical DiNozzo grin.

"Deal." She said returning his smile. By now, they had pulled up at the suspect's house.

"I do not feel good about this." Ziva said.

"Me either, grab the vest from the back real quick." Tony said. Ziva complied with out a complaint. Once both of their vests were securely in place they stepped out of the safety of the car. Tony rang the doorbell twice before announcing himself and kicking the door in. With guns drawn, they cleared room by room until they made it to the kitchen. Tony was in front of Ziva and before he knew what was happening he heard gunfire, feeling a sharp pain in his chest combined with the impact of the bullet Tony fell over and passed out.

Ziva was following Tony into the kitchen when she heard gunfire and saw Tony fall to the ground. Running on autopilot Ziva shot the suspect once in the shoulder to make him drop the gun and twice in each leg to make sure he would not run away. Once she kicked the gun out of the way, she whipped out her cell phone and called for an ambulance.

(Unconscious Tony's thoughts.)

_That is just great! You finally work up enough nerve to tell Ziva that you love her and you die! At least I went out with a bullet in my chest… I am going to miss everyone Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, even McGee and Palmer. Hey, wait is that Ziva calling my name?!? Great! She died too! Gibbs is going to raise me from the dead to kill me again. Huh, I don't feel dead…_

"Tony! Tony please wake up!" Ziva yelled. _Wait a second should there be more blood? _Not a second later Ziva ripped open Tony standard NCIS issue jacket to see that his tyvex vest had stopped the bullet. Ziva almost cried in relief when Tony started coming too.

"Wait I'm not dead?" Tony asked.

"No" Ziva said chuckling "Your vest stopped the bullet."

"I swear to God I never loved a piece of clothing more in my life!*" Tony said he started to laugh, but quickly stopped when a sharp pain shot through his chest. Seeing the look of pain Ziva was instantly concerned. Opening up his shirt and seeing the sickly bruise forming on his chest she called over one of the EMT's.

"Well there is no major damage, however I would see you doctor about that take two Tylenols* and put ice on that, it is going to be sore." He said before giving them a quick smile and turning back to the suspect.

"Great I guess I will have to schedule an appointment with Brad tomorrow." Tony said with a childish pout on his face.

"Oh do not pout Tony maybe if you are a good boy they will let you have a lollipop." She said giving him a fake sympathetic look.

"H a h a very funny Ze." Tony said very seriously, but a smile crept up on his face despite him.

"You will have to tell Gibbs and Abby." Ziva said giving him a wicked grin.

"Oh come on Ze! Cant you come with me?!?" Tony asked giving her his best puppy dogface.

"Ha-ha that might work for Abby, but it does not work for you." She said smiling. As much as Tony protested, Ziva drove them back to NCIS head quarters. Abby was up in the bullpen waiting for them to come back.

"YEAH! You guys are back and in one piece!" Abby said running over to them as best she could in three-inch platform heels. "I had the most hinky feel about you guys going out to get him!" Giving Ziva a hug and now running over to hug Tony. Before Ziva could stop her, she gave him a massive bear hug.

"Abby wait do not…" However, Ziva was interrupted by Tony's cry of pain.

"Tony what is wrong?!?" Abby asked full of concern.

"Abby he got a gun shot, but his vest caught the bullet before it could do any major damage." Ziva replied for Tony.

"Oh Tony I am soooo sorry I had no idea! Maybe I should take that weird sexual harassment ladies advice and ask before I hug people. I just get so excited from all the caffeine and I can't help it maybe I should cut down on Caf-Pow's somehow." Abby stammered now pacing in front of Tony. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her and making sure she was listening he said.

"Abs I love your hugs and you don't need to cut down on Caf-Pow I love your crazy energy." Tony said looking deep in her eyes to make sure she got it.

"Thanks Tony you always know the right things to say to a lady." Abby said giving him a wink before heading back to her lab.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes boss." Tony asked getting nervous.

"Are more careful next time, you and Ziva can go home after you give me the rough draft of what happened." Gibbs said.

**A/N: All right how terrible is it? There is going to be a lot more Tiva next chapter!;) It should be up sometime tomorrow if everything goes as plans! It is off to bed for me!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	2. Home

**A/N: Okay I just realized I forgot to mention why there was a * it means that it is a quote from Dear John; at least I think it is. Or it means that I also don't own that… Here it sorry it took so long!=,(**

In The Elevator:

"Tony I should drive you home and get you in bed, that bruise looks terrible." Ziva said. _Ooops I probably should not have said that, hmm or maybe I should have…_

"Really now Ziva?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face. _To bad, she doesn't mean it._

"You know what I meant Tony get your mind out of the gutter!" _No no no PLEASE do not! _After a few moments of semi uncomfortable silence Tony spoke again.

"Thanks Zi, maybe when you drop me off we could watch the movie?" Tony asked nervously.

"It is almost two in the morning…" Ziva said studying Tony. "But if you are not too tired I do not see why not."

"Me tired?!? I have got all the energy in the world." Tony said with not nearly as much enthusiasm as he intended.

"Yes I can see that, I will make you a deal I will order Chinese and take a shower while you are waiting why do you not take a dog nap." Ziva replied.

"Cat, its cat nap, and that actually sounds really nice." Tony said giving Ziva an appreciative smile. Tony got in Ziva's car without even a complaint about her driving. _Wow! He must be really tired, maybe I should go… but I want to stay sooo bad, I do not think he will mind if I fall asleep on his couch tonight…_ Tony fell asleep during the car ride to his apartment.

"Tony? Tony! Wake up we are at your apartment building." Ziva said trying to wake him up without startling him to bad.

"No I do not want do my homework and you can't make me…" Tony mumbled. When Ziva heard Tony, she burst out laughing. When Tony Ziva's laugh filling the car he woke up.

"Zi? Why are you laughing so hard? What did you do to me!?!" Tony said nervously checking over his body to make sure everything was still there. Sobering up a little Ziva answered.

"Oh please Tony I did not do anything, you talk in your sleep." _Oh great! What if I said something really stupid like I love her and she is laughing at me… This is terrible_. Seeing the worry on his face Ziva quickly told him what he said.

"Do not worry it was nothing embarrassing, you said that you did not want to do your homework and that they could not make you." Ziva said chuckling

"Oh that's good." Tony said with a relieved smile on his face.

"Shall we go inside; I really do not like wearing stranger's blood." Ziva asked.

"Sure, sorry bout that, I only have Axe* though." Tony said.

"That is all right, I like the way you smell." Ziva said. _Did I just say that out loud?!? _

"Really now? I thought you thought I smelled." Tony said giving her a thousand watt DiNozzo grin. Ziva just scowled in response and got out of the car. Tony jumped out and followed.

"It is ok Zi you don't need to be embarrassed, I like the way you smell too, well maybe not right now, but I do every other time." Tony said with a nervous smile. Ziva returned the smile before turning and walking towards his apartment.

"Would you like the usual for dinner tonight?" Ziva asked.

"Yup" Tony simply replied. As soon as Tony got into his apartment, he clumsily fumbled into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

"Do not worry I will order the Chinese and find my own way into the bathroom." Ziva said with the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Mmmhhm" Tony said already half asleep. Ziva just chuckled and dialed the only Chinese restaurant in DC still opened at one thirty in the morning. Tony woke up almost an hour later to a persistent knocking on the door.

"All right hold on I am coming!" Tony yelled. It was an extremely annoyed delivery boy.

"I have been standing out here for almost five minutes now." He said.

"Sorry" Tony mumbled still half asleep, "How much?" After Tony paid the delivery boy with an extra large tip, he put it on the table and went in search of Ziva.

"Ziva? You still here?" Tony asked. _That would really suck if I slept through her visit. _However, Tony thoughts were interrupted by none other then Ziva David.

"Tony I hate to ask, but do you think I could borrow an old tee shirt?" Ziva asked from the bathroom.

"Ya sure hold on one second and I will get you one." Tony said heading towards the bedroom. Tony's movements were mechanical, his mind was racing. _Ziva is in my bathroom, naked and she will be wearing my shirt, watching a movie and eating Chinese food with me. Am I dreaming? Ouch, nope not dreaming. _

"Uh here you go Zi." Tony said knocking on the door.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva said. "I will be out in a minute; you can set up the movie now." It only took Tony a few minutes to find the movie since he has them all alphabetized. Tony was sticking it in the DVD player when Ziva walked in."Why are you putting it in in your bedroom?" Ziva asked slightly suspicious and slightly thrilled.

"My other DVD player exploded last weekend, I swear." Tony said with a smile.

"Well you better not be lying." Ziva said, "Or I will kill you with one of your precious DVD's." giving him a smile that would have made Gibbs shudder. While Tony finished setting up the movie Ziva went and got the Chinese, beer, and painkillers.

"Thanks" Tony said with a smile as she handed him his medicine, food, and beer.

"Thank you." Ziva said quietly.

"What for?" Tony asked confused.

"I do not really like my new apartment it is to empty and lonely." Ziva said with a sad look on her face. Tony could not think of a reply that would show how truly sorry he was so he pulled her into a hug hoping that she wouldn't castrate him. Instead of pulling away, like he expected Ziva snuggled into him and pressed play.

**A/N: Ok sooooo thankful for all the alerts that you are adding my story to your alerts, but I must say the lack of reviews is mildly depressing…= ( Any who thanks sooooooo much to everyone who did!! Sorry if the ending is kind of weird but I want the next part to be all one chapter.;) I cannot wait for the new episodes! However, I DO NOT like the sound of "Obsession" I hope it is like his sister or something, NOT another girlfriend that would be terrible! Till next time! =)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ **


	3. Music and Lyrics

**A/N: I wanted to update sooner but working three jobs and being a freshmen in high school one in the morning on a Friday is the only time I have. I know the time seems off, however, Tony had to go to the hospital and normally it takes an hour just to sit in a room for another half hour. And Ziva might seem a little OOC, but she is always more open about things with Tony, hopefully that clears things up!=)**

**In case you forgot… **Ziva snuggled into him and pressed play.

"Tony would you mind putting on the subtitles I am having trouble understanding Hugh Grand." Ziva asked halfway through the movie.

"Grant his name is Hugh Grant, and no problem." Tony said giving her a reassuring smile. When the song _Way Back Into Love _came on Tony started singing it softly in Ziva's ear.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead, I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed, I've been lonely for so long, Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on! I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, Just in case I ever need them again someday, I've been setting aside time, To clear a little space in the corners of my mind! _When the chorus came on Ziva sang along with him.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I Can't make it through without a way back into love._Ziva sang Tony Drew Barrymore's part._I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine, I've been searching but I just don't see the signs, I know that it's out there, There's got to be something for my soul somewhere! _And Tony sang Ziva Hugh Grant's part._I've been looking for someone to she'd some light, Not somebody just to get me through the night, I could use some direction, And I'm open to your suggestions. _They sang the chorus together._All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I Can't make it through without a way back into love. And if I open my heart again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end! _Ziva._There are moments when I don't know if it's real Or if anybody feels the way I feel I need inspiration Not just another negotiation _Together._All I wanna do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love, And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do, And if you help me to start again, You know that I'll be there for you in the end! _

By the time they were finished Ziva was facing Tony.

"I love you." Tony said starring deep into her eyes gauging her reaction. Ziva just starred for a moment thinking it was some kind of mistake. _Maybe it is the painkillers talking… but he only had two Tylenols… _

"Are you serious?" Ziva asked still dumb found.

"As a heart attack." Tony said giving her a small smile. _Bad move, well work is going to be awkward… _

"I love you too Tony." Ziva said with a smile spreading across her face. Tony leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was passionate yet loving. Ziva straddled Tony breaking the kiss long enough to get her shirt off, but when she went to take Tony's off, he let out a yelp of pain.

"I am so sorry Tony I did not mean too." Ziva said with compassion evident in her chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry about it Ze it was an accident, but I am not really sure that I am up to it tonight." Tony said looking truly sorry.

"Tony I have waited four long years for this one more night will not kill me." Ziva said with a smile.

"And that is why I love you." Tony said returning her smile.

"If you are not too tired we could talk for a little bit." Ziva said hesitantly.

"Nah I am never too tired to talk to my crazy impulsive ninja chick." Tony said.

"I think I should tell you about what happened to me in Somalia, but I do not want it to change your view of me." Ziva said getting more nervous by the second.

"Ze nothing you could possibly say would change my opinion of you, I want to help you get through this like you did for me with Kate, Jeanne, and Jenny." Tony said pulling her into a hug.

"I am surprised that you did not get grossed out when your hand ran up my back." Ziva said self-consciously.

"Ziva nothing they could have done to you would make you less beautiful to me." Tony said placing a gentle kiss on a particularly nasty scar on her shoulder.

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said giving him a small smile. "Saleem was the only one who raped me, and he was the one who usually beat me. The most terrible thing he did to me was when he raped me with a room full of his men watching. It was not only the shame of me knowing he did it, but knowing everyone else knew was terrible. I suppose it was a good thing, because he would always give me a week without beatings before he did, so I would be "almost pretty enough to fuck"." Ziva said with a distant look on her face.

"Ziva he is dead now and don't you ever forget that you are the most beautiful woman I have EVER met!" Tony said looking deep into her eyes to make sure he was getting through to her. Ziva just gave a small nod before snuggling closer to Tony. After a few moments pause, Ziva spoke again.

"Thank you Tony, I feel much better now.""Any time night or day you want to talk you can come to me." Tony said.

"Goodnight my little hairy butt." Ziva said giving him a wicked smile.

"That is what you think." Tony said returning her wicked smile.

**A/N: First songish fic, hope it didn't suck that bad… Please let me know what you think, I LOVE hearing anything you have to say! Ok just incase any one wanted to know I love my new CD's!!!=D That is all. ;)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ **


	4. Bowling

_A/N: Life is insane right now. I am working three jobs, doing school, dancing, playing guitar, and squeezed in there somewhere I eat and sleep. However, I will keep writing ever chance I get! =)_

_**Ziva raised a questioning eyebrow at Tony and chuckled a bit before she turned her attention back to the movie. By the time, it was over both Tony and Ziva had fallen into a deep sleep. **_

_**Early Sunday Morning:**_

_**Ziva's internal alarm clock woke her up at five thirty like every other day, but this morning was different. Where am I?**_** Ziva thought getting panicked, until the all too familiar smell of Tony filled Ziva's nose. As she remembered everything that happened last night, a smile spread across her face. **_**I guess I will not be going running,**__**although I really do not mind…**_** Ziva thought before she fell back to sleep. When she woke up the second time this morning Tony was intently studding her.**

"**Well good morning sleepy head!" Tony said with a smile on his face.**

"**Good morning to you too Tony, but I woke up at five thirty like usual." Ziva said returning the smile.**

"**Yes, but you didn't get up, so technically I still win." Tony replied. Ziva just chuckled and rolled her eyes at his childish remark.**

"**Would you like breakfast?" Ziva asked.**

"**Can you take ordinary everyday items and turn them into weapons? Of course I want breakfast!" Tony exclaimed.**

"**You smell, go shower and when you get out breakfast will be ready." Ziva said giving him a devious smile.**

"**What?!? I don't smell!" Tony said getting defensive.**

"**That is what you think." Ziva said getting out of bed.**

"**Fine" Tony said with a pout. When Tony stepped out of the shower, he could smell waffles, coffee, and warm maple syrup. Tony decided to give Ziva a taste of her own medicine. Sneaking up behind her as quietly as he could, he whispered in her ear.**

"**Smells good my ninja." He said giving her a quick kiss on her neck.**

"**Ouch, you did not shave." She said still focusing on making the waffles.**

"**I was too hungry to do it now; I'll do it after I eat." Tony said grabbing two plates.**

"**I did not say that I did not like it, it just surprised me." Ziva said giving him a flirtatious smile. Tony set the table as Ziva finished up the last of the batter, two minutes later they both sat down to eat.**

"**Wow! This is WAY better then the breakfast burritos I normally eat." Tony said.**

"**Thank you how is your chest?" She asked.**

"**Much better" Tony said giving her a million dollar smile.**

"**Good enough for some extra curricular activities?" Ziva asked in a seductive voice.**

"**Oh most defiantly" Tony said getting up from the table. Both of their shirts and Ziva's bra was off before they even reached the bedroom. The pants and underwear were off shortly after. An hour later Tony collapsed next to Ziva. **

"**Wow" Tony said.**

"**Uhh huh" Ziva said still slightly stunned. After they, both caught their breath Tony spoke again.**

"**So you weren't kidding when you said you were a screamer…" Tony said rubbing his ears.**

"**Actually I was, I use to scream to occupy my mind now I actually scream out of pleasure." Ziva said giving him a smile. Tony started to kiss Ziva again when they heard a knock at the door.**

"**Oh shit, we are screwed!" Tony said scrabbling around to get his clothes on.**

"**Who's there?" Ziva asked while pulling on her shirt.**

"**It's Abby and Tim!" Abby yelled.**

"**Hold on one second." Tony said now pulling on his pants. With a quick glance at Ziva to make sure she was dressed, he headed to the door.**

"**Hey Abs, McGoo." Tony greeted cheerily.**

"**Tony!" Abby said giving him a hug. McGee pulled Abby off Tony before he started turning blue.**

"**How you feeling?" McGee asked.**

"**Much better." Tony said giving them a reassuring smile.**

"**Ok two questions can we come in and where is Ziva?" Abby asked.**

"**Of course you can come in!" Tony said "And I am not really sure…" **

"**I am in the kitchen." Ziva called.**

"**Ziva!" Abby said giving her a quick hug. "Need help?" Abby asked.**

"**Thank you Abby." Ziva said giving her an appreciative smile.**

"**Your welcome!"**

"**So what's up probie?" Tony asked.**

"**Abby wanted to make sure you were ok and if you guys wanted to go bowling with us, she said she needed practice or something like that." McGee said.**

"**Sure, I should probably ask Ziva though…" Tony replied. "Ze you want to go bowling with Abs and McGutterball?" Tony asked.**

"**I would like to, but I am still wearing the clothes I was Friday." Ziva said looking disappointed.**

"**Oh ya" McGee said, "I almost forgot, we grabbed your overnight bag from your desk."**

"**Thank you McGee!" Ziva said giving him a smile.**

"**Wait a second! If I were to touch your desk you would break all my fingers!" Tony exclaimed. Ziva just chuckled and headed to the bathroom to change.**

**A/N: OK so I am feeling REALLY insecure about this chapter! =/ Big thank yous to everyone who reviews, favorites, or alerts! =* (I am not creepy I just think that the kissy face is cute!) I really wanted to get something up before tonight's episode though. Which I am SUPER excited for!!! I had a lot of iced tea today, sorry… Any who big surprises next chapter! =D **

**PS: sorry I suck at smut…=(**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	5. A Bet

**A/N: AHHHHH! Did I catch your attention? Good, I have an important announcement, I have…. DiNozzoitus!!! Does any one else think he looks SUPER delicious in truth or consequences? Ok I am going to stop creeping you out and get to the story….**

Ziva came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later looking as fresh as a spring day.*

"You guys already to go?!?" Abby asked with her usual bubbly smile.

"I think so Abs." Tony said with a dazzling smile. With out missing a chance to get her two best friends together Abby quickly announced the driving arrangements and teams.

"Ok since I drove over here with Timmy we will take his car and since we don't need Tony to have a heart attack too, he can take Ziva over. And then that seems like fair teams too, what do you guys think?" Abby asked, giving McGee a quick nudge to make sure he got the plan.

"Sounds good to me." McGee said giving Abby a glare.

"OK let's go then." Abby said bouncing out of the room.

**At The Bowling Ally:**

"I am not sure why we have to wear these ugly disgusting shoes?" Ziva with a look of confusion.

"Because Zee-vah actually I am not really sure… ask Abby, she should know." Tony said. As soon as Tony finished his sentence, Abby and McGee walked through the door.

"What took you guys so long McTardy?" Tony asked giving them a mock angry glare.

"Abby had to stop at her apartment to get her bowling ball and shoes." McGee replied.

"Abby why do we wear these smelly, ugly, and honestly repulsive shoes?" Ziva asked for the second time that night.

"That way they keep all the wood floors in perfect bowling condition."* Abby said matter of factly. "You could always buy your own shoes like me."

"That is ok I do not see myself bowling very often." Ziva said giving her an apologetic smile.

"Ya well we will see about that after the game." Abby replied.

"Me and Timmy will go get the beer you guys pick a lane." Abby said grabbing McGee and pulling him away.

"I think you look pretty sexy in them." Tony said giving her an irresistible smile.

"Really?" Ziva said raising her eyebrows up in surprise. "Because I think you look like a clown." Ziva said giving him a devilish smile. Without thinking Tony ran up and grabbed Ziva at her waist, before she had time to fight back he put her in a firefighter's carry.

"Ton-ee!" Ziva exclaimed in between fits of laughter. "Put me down!"

"Nope not till you take it back!" Tony said heading towards an empty lane.

"Fine! I take it back; you do not look like a clown." Ziva said still trying to escape. Satisfied with her answer Tony put her down on the seats surrounding their lane. Ziva put on her best sad face.

"You still look like a clown." Instead of answering, Tony gave her a quick kiss, but when he tried to pull away Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck preventing him from pulling away. Lost in their own world they did not hear Abby coming up behind them.

"Awwww!!! I knew it! You guys are SO cute!" Abby exclaimed. Upon hearing her voice they both quickly separate, looking extremely embarrassed.

"You guys don't have to worry about a thing! Timmy is in the bathroom and I won't tell anyone not even Gibbs!" Abby declared making a big show of zipping up her lips and throwing away the zipper.

"Thanks Abs you are the best!" Tony said with a huge grin on his face. Abby was so happy she gave both of them a quick hug before handing them their beers. McGee came back a few minutes later.

"You guys ready to start?" He asked.

"I believe so McGee." Ziva said with a smile.

"The real question is are you and Abby ready to get your butts kicked?" Tony said with a grin.

"I don't think so Tony, I have been practicing with Abby I bet I can beat you and Ziva." McGee said.

"Your on, the usual?" Tony asked. McGee just nodded and started stretching out his arms.

"Tony why did you bet we could win Abby is a pro bowler and I have not even been here before! And what is "the usual"?" Ziva asked getting confused.

"Don't worry about it I am sure you will be great and I am actually pretty good, I have even filled in for Sister Rosita a couple times." Tony said giving her a reassuring smile.

"You still did not answer my question about the usual." Ziva said.

"You will see!" Tony said with a wicked grin on his face.

**Two Games and Three Beers Later…..**

"I can't believe you guys won!" Said a very annoyed McGee.

"Poor little McGoo, you should never have bet the usual." Said a very smug Tony.

"It's karaoke night at that really cool new place up the street." Abby chimed in.

"Abby! How could you help him out?!" McGee exclaimed.

"Sorry Timmy, Tony was telling me about the last time and I really want to see for myself." Abby replied.

"I am still confused." Ziva said getting annoyed.

"McTonedef has to sing any song that I want him too." Tony said. "Every time poor little probie losses."

"This should be interesting." Ziva said chuckling.

**At The Bar:**

"Oh come on Tony! Please don't make me do this! I am begging you!!" McGee pleaded.

"Nope I let you get away last time, its not happening again." Tony said shoving McGee towards the stage.

"What are you going to sing?" The worker asked.

"I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain." McGee said. The man gave him a funny look, but set it up anyways.

"This is Tim and he will be singing I Feel like a Woman by Shania Twain for you guys tonight." The worker announced. After most of the laughter died down the song started up. By the time, McGee finished the song the whole bar was laughing; a few people actually fell off their chairs.

"Tony I am going to kill you." Said a very embarrassed and angry McGee.

"Don't worry Timmy it wasn't that bad." Abby said giving him an apologetic smile.

"Please Abby I have heard drowning cats sound better then that!" Tony said in between fits of laughter. After a not so gentle punch from Ziva Tony stopped laughing and order everyone a shot.

"Tony there is a piano; if you play I will sing." Ziva said.

"I don't know Ze; I haven't played in years…" Tony replied.

"Oh please Tony I really want to hear you play and we all know Ziva's voice is amazing!" Abby said giving him a puppy face.

"Ya Tony you don't have stage fright do you?" McGee taunted.

"Let's go Ziva, I will show you probie." Tony said. Ziva picked a duet with a piano solo in the middle.

"Are you ready Tony?" Ziva asked.

"To play piano yes, to sing not so much." Tony replied. Tony played perfectly and his singing was not half bad. Everyone in the bar was impressed, especially Abby and McGee.

"Wow! You guys were amazing!" Abby exclaimed. "I had no idea you had such mad skills Tony!" Giving them both a hug. McGee was speechless.

"We should probably get going it is almost two in the morning." Abby said.

"Alright all see you guys Monday." Tony said giving them a smile.

"Lets go home Tony, I getting tired." Ziva said.

"You command I obey!" Tony said making a gesture towards the door. Ziva just chuckled and gently swatted at his arm.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long my internet was down. =P However, my plot puppy (I decided he was a puppy instead of a bunny.) has been working over time, and in two chapters you shall see what I mean. =) Can't wait for tonight's episode!!!!!!! I hope Tony doesn't do something stupid, I don't think he will, at least I hope not… Hugs to everyone! Till next time!!=) **

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	6. Surprises

**A/N: Now that things are winding down I should be able to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: disclaimed, unless you are going to send Michael Weatherly, he can frisk me anytime!;) Sorry I couldn't help myself…**

**Sunday Morning:**

Tony woke up early the next morning, _Wow I actually woke up before Ziva; she must have been pretty tired after last nights "work out". _Tony thought with a giant smirk on his face. _I know I'll make her breakfast in bed, damn DiNozzo sometimes you are just too good._ So as stealthily, as he could Tony snuck out of bed and started preparing the batter. A half hour later Tony finished preparing breakfast so he walked back to the bedroom to wake Ziva up.

"Oh sweet cheeks its time to get up…" Tony said. Ziva slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Tony standing there with a tray full of food, she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"I made you chocolate chip pancakes and tea." Tony said setting the tray down in front of her.

"Tony this is so sweet of you!" Ziva said before taking a bite of her pancake. "And delicious too!" Giving him a smile.

"Glad you like it." Tony said returning the smile. "After you're finished we could take a shower together… unless you are not up to it."

"Oh I am most defiantly up to it." Ziva said giving him a seductive smile. Two hours later Tony, Ziva, and the breakfast mess was all cleaned up.

"Oh shit!" Tony exclaimed, "I almost forgot about the championship game!"

"What championship game?" Ziva asked.

"I coach an eleven year old team down at the YMCA and today is the championship game." Tony explained.

"If you would not mind I would very much like to see your team play, I could be the teams pep leader, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Cheerleader" Tony automatically corrected "And I would absolutely love it if you would come down and be our cheerleader!" Tony said giving her a kiss. "You are the best Ze!" Ziva chuckled as she headed towards the bedroom to get dressed. Tony gave her one of his extra coach's tee shirt and they both wore a pair of jeans.

"Ziva I think you are the only woman alive who could make a shirt two sizes too big for her look sexy." Tony said giving her an approving smile.

"You look amazing yourself; you should defiantly continue to work out." Ziva responded. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed towards the door. The ride to the Y was quite Ziva was lost in her own thoughts and Tony in his pep talk. _I knew Tony grew up a lot, but this is amazing! Breakfast in bed, volunteering his time to coach, I wonder what else he hasn't told me about… _Ziva mused. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Let's go sweet cheeks I can't preach about the importance of being on time if I am late myself." Tony said getting out of the car and running to open up Ziva's door before she could do it herself. _He has defiantly grown up a lot!_ As soon as they walked through the doors to the gym, little kids surrounded Tony.

"Hooray big D is here!"

"Hey hey hey settle down save it for the game!" almost instantly, they settled down. "First order of business I want you to meet Ziva, she is going to be our team cheerleader to day." Tony said motioning for Ziva to come forward, everyone stuck out their hands and she shook each one of them.

"This is Tommy, Billy, Sam, Jake, George, Paul, DJ, Fred, Trevor, and Luigi." Tony said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you." Giving them a smile' "And good luck!"

"Big D is Coach Jimmy coming?" George asked.

"I'm right here guys!" Jimmy Palmer answered, struggling under the weight of a giant cooler.

"And I brought Gatorade!" He said giving each of them a high five and a drink.

"Hey Ziva" Jimmy said not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Hello Jimmy I did not know you played basketball." Ziva replied.

"Uh well I didn't actually play on a team till I met Tony, but I always used to play when I was a kid." Jimmy answered still a little nervous.

"Ze if you want you can grab a seat somewhere." Tony said giving her a quick kiss. Ziva nodded and sat down.

"Congratulations! We would love to double date sometime!" Jimmy said waving to his girlfriend.

"Jimmy I need you to keep this a secret only you and Abby know right now and I really love her; I don't want to mess this up." Tony said.

"No problem Tony, I wont say a thing!" Jimmy replied.

"Thanks Jimmy, you're a good friend." Tony said giving him a smile.

Ziva chose a seat next to a kind looking middle-aged woman.

"Hi I am Sandy." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I am Ziva." She replied.

"Do you have a son on the team?" Sandy asked.

"No I am dating one of the coaches." Ziva answered, smiling at the thought.

"Tony?" She asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied, "Do you know him?"

"Personally not really, but the way DJ talks about him I feel like I know him! You see he lost his father two years ago and Tony has been just like a father to him, as a matter of fact he is like a father to the whole team." Sandy answered. "He is a keeper." She said giving her a knowing smile. Not knowing exactly what to say Ziva just returned the smile.

The boys won the game by two points, and every time they scored, Ziva would cheer them on by name.

"Awesome game guys!" Tony said giving each of them a high five. "Did you tell the other team good game?" Tony asked. Everyone answered yes.

"Good, and since I am so proud of you I will buy you guys all the pizza you can eat as long as it is alright with Ziva."

"Oh course it is alright with me, you guys did a great job and you were all good sports." Ziva replied.

"Who needs a ride?" Tony asked.

Everyone but DJ and Billy raised their hand.

"I have a mini van, I could bring five kids." Sandy offered.

"And I can fit three kids in my car." Jimmy said.

"Alrighty then it looks like you guys are all getting pizza!" Tony said.

"I had no idea you coached a team." Ziva said still mildly stunned.

"Ya, I have been coaching these kids since they were seven, and every year the parental involvement depletes more." Tony said with a grimace on his face. "Just last week I had to go down town and vouch for Fred, they caught him stealing."

"Well they certainly seem to love you and Jimmy." Ziva said.

"I could say the same about you, I always knew you were good with kids, but you actually charmed them." Tony said chuckling.

"Yes well I wish you would have let me help you pay for the pizza, it must have cost a fortune." Ziva replied smiling.

"Well Zee-vah how am I supposed to teach them to be gentlemen if I let you pay for the food?" Tony said rolling his eyes. Ziva just smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Tony spoke again.

"Ze I am really sorry I know you wanted to go back home and relax, but I have a football game if you want I can just call the guys, we can play next week." He said giving her an apologetic look.

"Do not worry about it Tony, I would enjoy watching you play football, that way I can see if you are as good as you say you are." Ziva replied.

"You are the best girlfriend ever!" Tony said taking one hand off the steering wheel to take his hand in hers. They arrived at the park a few minutes later

"Well this should be interesting…" Tony said while getting out of the car. "Please ignore everything they say." He said with a pleading look.

"You do not have to worry about it Tony, nothing they can say will make me love you less, unless they say you are married then you are dead." She said stepping into his personal space.

"I love you Ze so much." Tony said giving her a kiss, which became a little bit more passionate then necessary.

"You know we can always just go home…" Tony said giving her a wicked smile. Ziva laughed before giving him a gentle shove on the shoulder.

"Go on, you can not disappoint your team, and besides we have the rest of the evening." She replied.

"Well Tony were you going to introduce us or were you just going to suck her face?"

"Ha-ha" Tony said, "Well Ziva this less then polite or handsome man is Paul, and this is Ron, Ben, Dan, Chad, Rick, and John." He said pointing to each one in turn. "And the other team is the DC firefighters." Finishing introductions.

"Oh and I will take you up on that offer." He said before walking away. Ziva found a place on a bench nearby. Tony was as good as he said he was, better even. Tony's team won again, with Ziva cheering him on the whole game.

"Well I guess you weren't lying about being good at football, at least I do not think so…" Ziva said.

"Your right, I wasn't lying." Tony said laughing.

"Now we can go home and have a group shower, yes?" Ziva said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh we must defiantly can." Tony said throwing his gym bag in the back seat.

"Would you like to order Chinese and watch a movie after our shower?" Ziva asked.

"You know me way to well." Tony said laughing as he buckled his seatbelt. "Have you ever seen Anchorman*? You know with Will Farrell* he is a genius in that movie!" He asked.

"No I do not believe I have." She answered.

"I love lamp." Tony said smiling.

"What?" Ziva asked completely confused.

"You'll see." Tony said laughing.

**A/N: Is it as terrible as I think it is?? I am really sorry if it is, I have been working on this all week and I really wanted it to be awesome, but I think it is good at best.=/ Anyways if you wanted to know what I thought about Obsession or you just wanted to read a good Obsession story I suggest this one: ****id:5953121, it is almost exactly what I would have wrote. Please please please please please please Review!**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	7. Good News, Bad News

**A/N: Although I am banned, nothing will stop me from writing this story! It will just be a little slower in the updates until Summer.=( **

**Early Monday Morning:**

"Tony, psst Tony!" Ziva tried desperately to get him awake.

"I don't wanna get up." Tony pouted.

"Fine, I am going on my morning run, I will be back in an hour." Ziva said freeing herself from Tony's grasp.

"Don't leave me!" Tony said getting out of bed also.

"Are you going to come on a run with me?" Ziva asked slightly surprised.

"Why not I haven't been running since the last case, and strangely enough I kind of miss it." Tony said with a shrug before pulling on a pair of running pants.

"Well I am planning on running to my apartment, it is almost five miles do you think you can handle it?" Ziva asked raising her eyebrows.

"Can I handle it? Of course, I can handle it! I am like Superman, nothing can stop me!." Tony said with a huge grin.

"Well then what is your kryptonite?" Ziva asked heading towards the door.

"You" Tony said. "If you were to ask me to jump off a cliff, I probably would." He said with a shrug.

"Well I will not be asking you to jump off a cliff any time soon." Ziva replied.

**Director Vance's POV:**

_It is way too early to be here, but I have to make a decision. DiNozzo is supposable a dam good undercover agent, but I am not sure if he can be serious enough to pull it off. James is alright undercover, a newbie though, could be too dangerous for him…_

"Good morning Theresa nice to see you here so early, would you have the MCRT go to the conference room as soon as they arrive and make sure you include Abby, Dr. Mallard and his assistant." Vance told his new secretary.

"Sure thing director." She replied with a smile.

_I sure hope I made the right decision. _The director thought as he sat down at his desk.

**At The Apartment:**

"Come on in there is probably something in the fridge to eat." Ziva said heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

_Hmm what should I eat? Oooh she has some pudding! _Tony thought before sitting down on the couch. _This one is defiantly smaller then the last one… not as nice either, maybe she would like to move in with me? She will probably think I am moving to fast though…_ however Tony's thoughts were interrupted by Ziva's voice.

"Tony jump in the shower with me we do not have much time to get to work." She said.

"You don't have to ask twice." Tony said with a smirk as he got up. Fifteen minutes later, they both walked out of the shower.

"Tony would you grab me a protein shake." Ziva asked.

"Sure thing sweetie, do you still have the dress pants I needed you to wash?" He said.

"Oh yes I completely forgot, there is a door across the hall from the bathroom should have them in it." She replied.

"Thank you, and here is your protein shake!" He said bowing down."Just go get dressed." Ziva said chuckling as she punched him in the arm. A few minutes later Ziva stepped out of the bedroom.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Almost, I was wondering would you want to move in with me? I mean I know we just started dating a few days ago, but that way we only have to pay one electric bill and stuff, and my apartment is bigger and closer to work too." Tony stammered. Ziva put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"Are you serious? I would love to!" Ziva said giving him a kiss.

"Great, you can grab a few things and then you can drop me and your stuff at the apartment." Tony said giving her a relieved grin.

**NCIS Elevator:**

"Tony we are late Gibbs is going to kill us." Ziva chided with a smile on her face.

"Miss David I suggest you be nice to me or I will cancel our reservations at L'Etoile's.*" Tony said with a smirk on his face.

"You are pulling my rope." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Its rope, Zi, rope and no I am not we have reservations for eight thirty with Jimmy and his girlfriend." Tony said. Ziva pressed the emergency stop button.

"Anthony DiNozzo you are undoubtedly the BEST boyfriend I have EVER had!" Ziva said giving him a kiss, which got a little more passionate then, intended.

"I will make reservations every night if it keeps you with me." Tony said flipping the elevator back on.

"Wow! We actually made it here before probie and Gibbs!" Tony said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Actually they are both ten minutes late." Ziva said with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh well not my problem." Tony said sitting down at his desk.

"No they are not, but you are mine." director Vance said walking into the bullpen. "You two conference room now." He said before heading back upstairs.

"Tony what did you do now?" Ziva asked getting annoyed.

"Hey how do you know it was my fault? Maybe you did something wrong!" Tony said sticking his tongue out at Ziva. Ziva punched his arm before heading up the stairs.

**Conference Room:**

When they walked through the door they were both relieved to see the whole team there.

"What did you do now Tony?" Asked a very annoyed McGee.

"Why do you all assume that it was me? How do you know Vance just doesn't want to give us all a vacation?" Tony said.

"Well that is a very nice thought DiNozzo, but that is not while you are all here." The director said before motioning them all to sit down. "I called you all here because I need you all to help me uncover a drug smuggling ring in Iraq. I will be sending DiNozzo undercover as a marine, as long as Dr. Mallard clears him." Everyone looked surprised as they glanced from the director to Tony to see what he would answer. Nothing in his face gave any evidence of surprise or shock.

"Do I really have to cut my hair?" Tony said trying to lighten the mood without showing how worried he really was. _Typical DiNozzo I knew he wasn't right for this job. _The director thought. A quick Gibbs slap to the back of his head and Tony was all serious again.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, well lets hear the details shall we?" Tony asked.

"You will be Anthony Daniel Moretti, a Marine* sniper, since you are not really a Marine you will have to go to an intense ten day training camp to learn all the basics, you need to gain their trust and eventually get to the bottom of the drug smuggling, and you need to do it fast SecNav wants this over quick. Miss Scuito will set up your identity and Dr. Mallard will medically clear you. You leave at thirteen hundred hours tomorrow." The director said. In the room there was a sad and shocked silence.

**A/N: Sorry I ended it kind of weird, I really don't like the way it came out. It seems to choppy let me know what you think! Special thanks to Betherzz, storm9449, team Ziva, purplemonkeyz48, and Ziva DiNozzo-David, you guys are AMAZING! Stay classy planet earth!;)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ **


	8. Lunch and a Party

**A/N: I painted my nails cherry red so I like to see them fly across the keyboard…**

**Disclaimer: I would have bought those ADORABLE shoes if I owned NCIS.**

The room was quite, everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

_This would happen to me, stupid directors always messing things up…_Tony thought with a look of distain on his face.

_Oh course, my life finally starts to turn around and the director orders him away, I just hope the war does not change him to much… _Zivathought, worry evident on her flawless face.

_I wonder how much trouble I would be in if I were to kill the director… _Gibbs thought anger radiating from his steel blue eyes.

_I can believe it I can believe it! Vance is sending Tony away again! _Abby thought allowing a few tears to escape.

_Why is Tony always chosen for the special missions? Oh well the office will be quite for a while. _McGee thought.

_Poor Tony and Ziva, that really sucks, everything was just going right for them again… _Jimmy thought removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

_Although I wish Anthony the best of health, I do wish he would fail this particular test… _Ducky said shaking his head.

"How could you do this director? What if Tony gets hurt? Or worse, what if he dies what will the team do? We need him!" Abby said starting to hyperventilate.

"Miss Scuito please calm down, I doubt he will get hurt, and the team should be fine without him." Vance said keeping his face free from the annoyance he felt inside. "As long as everything is ready for agent DiNozzo you may all leave early." He said trying to smooth it over a little.

"Thank you director, let's go Abby we have work to do." McGee said getting up from the table.

"I know McGee, how in the world am I supposed to plan a proper going away party with so little time?" Abby said shaking her head in despair. McGee just rolled his eyes and lead Abby towards the lab. The rest of the team exited without another word.

"Come on down to autopsy, and we shall see if you pass the health inspection." Ducky said giving him a sad smile.

"What should I do?" Ziva asked feeling helpless.

"You can always help Abby plan my party." Tony said with a halfhearted smile.

"I am going to get coffee Duck tell me what you find out." Gibbs said giving them a curt nod. Everyone went their separate ways, dreading what was coming tomorrow.

**Abby's Lab:**

"Hello Abby anything I can help you with?" Ziva asked, her mask put back in place. Abby ran over and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Well since you asked would you mind getting everything on this list?" Abby asked.

"Sure Abby, I shall be back before lunch." She said giving them a small smile. Before exiting the lab.

"Oh Timmy how will we ever survive without Tony?" She said tears clouding up her eyes.

"Well we will probably get our paper work done ten times faster, and I will probably save a lot of money on pain medications." McGee answered, focusing on the computer. Abby punched his arm quickly getting his attention.

"Ouch" McGee exclaimed.

"You deserve that! I can't believe you even said that, Tony is the glue that holds us all together!" Abby said pacing her lab as she gave her speech.

**Autopsy: **

"So Tony I was thinking I could call Breena** and we could have a lunch date, that way it wouldn't interfere with Abby's party plans." Palmer said, trying to make him feel a little better.

"Thanks Palmer, you're a good friend." Tony said with a weak smile. "I'll ask Ziva once Ducky has finished up here."

"Ah Anthony have you finally worked up enough nerve to tell Ziva how you feel? Or did she do it first?" Ducky teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Of course I told her first, it was like a classic movie." Tony said smiling at the thought.

"I am sure it was, now if you don't mind take off your shirt and I will continue my check up." Ducky said with a smile. "Well I see someone has been hitting the gym."

"Thanks Duck, I didn't have much else to do with Ze gone." Tony said.

"Well my dear boy it has certainly paid off, it reminds me of a time I was working in Asia a young man your age had been bitten by a Malayan pit viper…" Ducky said starting another one of his infamous stories.

Ziva was in a daze as she went to the nearest party store to pick up the items on Abby's list. _Streamers, check, balloons, check, farewell banner, check, ordered the cake, check, plates, forks, and napkins, check. I believe I have everything just need to pick up the cake._ Ziva thought trying not to think about what it would be like without Tony there. Ziva's brooding was interrupted by the chirp of her cell phone letting her know someone was calling her.

"David" She automatically answered

"Hey sweet cheeks, bad news is I passed the health inspection, good news is I passed the health inspection." Tony said. Ziva bit her lip in worry. "I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you, but Jimmy thought it would be best if we changed our dinner reservations to lunch that way it wouldn't interfere with Abby's party and we could have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"That is fine with me." Ziva said trying to sound cheerful.

"I love you Ziva David and don't you EVER forget it." Tony said.

"Tony I will always love you whether you like it or not." Ziva replied before hanging up. _Guess I had better go pick up the cake before lunch._

A little after twelve thirty Tony pulled up to the restaurant, taking a quick look around the parking lot for Ziva's red Mini-cooper. Once he spotted it, two rows over he got out and headed towards it.

"Hey Ze" He said while knocking on the window.

"Hello Tony" She said opening her door "It is about time you got here."

"Hey no fair, I had to stop and get something." Tony said.

"Well we should not keep them waiting much longer." Ziva replied heading towards the restaurant. Lunch was nice, Ziva and Breena got along well.

"I am so sorry to hear you have to leave." Breena said giving them both a sympathetic look.

"We should do this again when I get back." Tony said focusing on Ziva."I agree" Jimmy said. Just then Ziva's phone beeped, it was a text form Abby.

"All ready, just give Jimmy a few minutes to get back." Giving Jimmy a slight nod Ziva said

"Yes, we will have to do this when Tony comes back."

"Alright see you guys later." Jimmy said while heading towards the exit.

"Would you like to know what I had to stop for?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I must admit I am rather curious." Ziva said studying Tony from across the table.

"I hope you don't mind." Tony said before grabbing a small velvet box from his jacket pocket and sliding it across the table.

"It is a heart with the Star of David engraved on the front; I had them engrave our names on the back… I saw it last week and thought of how you don't have your Star of David necklace anymore so I thought you might like this…" Tony said getting nervous at her lack of words. Looking up he saw the reason why, there was a small tear running down her cheek.

"Tony it is beautiful, I will cherish it always!" Ziva said getting up to give him a kiss.

"Here let me put it on for you," Tony said, struggling a little with the tiny clasp. After a few moments of comfortable silence, each just enjoying the others presence Ziva spoke.

"We should probably get back, Gibbs will start to suspect." She said while brushing away any signs of her few tears.

"I guess, but I would rather just stay here with you." Tony said while getting up.

Jimmy just walked into the lab when Abby received a text.

"We have just arrived, call Tony down now." Ziva said. Abby placed the call a few seconds later, McGee shut off the lights while everyone hid. Ziva exited the stair well seconds before the elevator dinged.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Tony's was taken completely by surprise when he saw Abby, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Fornell, and a handful of other agents he knew. The party put a smile on both Tony and Ziva's faces, making Abby feel like she had completed mission impossible. The party ended around seven.

"Good luck" Tobias said giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"I will see you when you back." Jimmy said, before giving him the usual five five.

"Good luck Anthony and try not to get hurt." Ducky said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks guys, I will see you at my home coming party." Tony said with a typical DiNozzo grin. The rest of the agents wished him luck and headed home.

"Thanks guys that was a lot of fun." Tony said to the rest of his team members.

"It was all them." Gibbs said pointing to Abby, Ziva, and McGee.

"What would I do without my girls and probie?" Tony asked putting his arms around Ziva and Abby.

"McGoo it looks like you are getting a promotion, don't mess it up." Tony said slapping McGee on his back.

"Gee Tony thanks for the vote of confidence." McGee said sarcastically.

"Alright everybody go home and hit the sack, I don't want to see you here before eight." Gibbs said giving them all a glare to make sure, they got the message.

"Yes boss" They all replied before heading towards their cars.

"There is an Alfred Hitchcook* movie marathon on tonight." Tony suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Ziva said giving him a weak smile.

"I bet I can figure out who the bad guy is more times then you can." Tony said.

"What does the winner get?" Ziva asked intrigued.

"How about the winner has to wear a pink shirt to work tomorrow." Tony said with a wicked smile.

"There is only one problem, neither of us have a white shirt." Ziva said,

"No problem, we can just make a pink shirt, unless you are afraid you will lose?" Tony said baiting her.

"You are on Tony, and I hope you don't mind the color pink." Ziva said sitting down on the couch.

**A/N: So this was a little longer then I thought… oh well. So I guess I don't have to put out a BOLO for , she's back along with the SUPER UBER FABULOUS reviewers, Betherzz, purplemonkeyz48, storm9449, team Ziva, pirate-princess1, tegan-loves-ncis-TIVA, and Thelocker! I wouldn't be here without you! So I let my brother watch some times (he is twelve) and even he noticed that Tony and Ziva like each other! So because I sleep as much as an elephant does (two hours) I have to go to a sleep lab next week, anyone else been to one? Any who stay classy! Till next time!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**

***I still don't own anything with a single star by it.**

**** Does anyone know Jimmy's girlfriends name?**


	9. Farewell

**A/N: Goldfish have the attention span of three seconds, although for me it was always lifespan…**

The movie marathon ended at almost three in the morning.

"I don't think its fair, anytime I said I got it you covered my mouth and said it first." Tony said stretching with a big frown on his face.

"Face it Tony, I bet you fair and square." Ziva said with a wicked grin. "Now give me one of your white shirts so I can turn it pink." She said grin still in place.

"Fine, but after tomorrow I am burning it." He replied sulking off to get a white shirt.

**NCIS Headquarters:**

Everyone was in the bullpen when Ziva arrived, followed a few minutes later by Tony bringing coffee for everyone.

"Uh Tony do you realize that your shirt is pink?" McGee asked extremely confused.

"Ya ya ya probie I know." Tony replied while handing him his coffee.

"Ok then may I ask why?" McGee asked barely keeping a laugh back.

"I lost a bet, and now I have to wear this terrible pink shirt all day," Tony said with a look of complete disgust. By now no one could hold back their chuckling, even Gibbs smirked at his usually dapper senior field agent in a very unflattering pink.

"Aw, I am sorry Tony!" Abby said giving him a bear hug.

"I am also sorry Anthony." Ducky said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "And I am truly sorry to inform you, however; it is almost ten o'clock."

"Do I really have to cut my hair? I think that Marines should be able to have it as long as they want you know to… please don't make me cut my hair!" Tony said almost begging his boss.

"DiNozzo be a good boy and I will give you a lollipop." Gibbs said with a small smirk.

"Can it be cherry?" He asked. Gibbs just rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on Tony, it wont be that bad and we will all go with you for moral support!" Abby said trying to make it easier for him. Ziva, Ducky, McGee, Jimmy, and Gibbs all nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I want pizza and ice cream after." Tony said.

"Tony are you sure you want to eat that before your first day at boot camp?" Ziva asked skeptically.

"I was gonna eat a salad too." Tony said rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

"All right lets go we have to get Tony over to Quantico by twelve so lets get a move on." Gibbs said in his usual harsh manner.

"Sir yes sir!" Abby said mock saluting him before turning on her heels and heading for the elevator.

The next nine days was a blur for Tony, he had to get p at five to start his training and would get home twelve hours later. He spent the rest of the day with the team studding with Ziva, playing video games with McGee, building the boat with Gibbs, watching movies with Palmer, going clubbing with Abby, and listening to Ducky's stories with a cup of his homemade tea.

"Tony don't you think you are over doing just a little bit?" Gibbs asked seeing the dark circles under his senior field agents eyes.

"Nah I'm leaving tomorrow for who knows how long." Tony said taking a sip of bourbon. Gibbs nodded and continued sanding the skeleton of the boat. After a few minutes of silence Gibbs opened his mouth to say something by foot steps upstairs interrupted him.

"Gibbs, Tony?" They heard Abby, McGee, and Ziva say in unison.

"Down here." Was Gibbs simple reply.

"Hey guys since this is your last night we brought Chinese, beer, and a movie." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"We brought The Jerk*." Ziva said with small smile.

"I was born a poor black child…" Tony said while heading up the stairs. His normally rather annoying movie quotes brought a smile to everyone's faces.

_I am not sure how I am supposed to function without him and his movie quotes._ Ziva thought with a grimace.

_I think even I am going to miss his pranks. _McGee thought.

_It just isn't going to be the same without him. _Gibbs thought while shaking his head.

_I am going to miss him so much! Although I kinna feel bad for McGee he had no idea how much angrier Gibbs is gonna be. _Abby thought trying to fight off her tears for Tony's sake.

_I hope he comes back soon and in one piece, for everyone's sake. _Ducky thought while cleaning his glasses.

_I wonder how the team will function without him? I guess they are all going to see how useful he really is. _Jimmy thought while playing with his fingers. A little after two in the morning everyone left for home.

"Is it possible that tonight's sex was better then ever?" Tony asked.

"I myself did not think it was possible, but I guess I was wrong." Ziva said while playing with Tony's chest hair.

"I am really going to miss you." Tony said looking at her directly in the eyes to make sure she knew how serious he was.

"Tony, you will never have any idea how much I will miss you, nothing will be the same without you." Ziva replied while playing with her necklace.

"I love you Ziva Grace** David." Tony said.

"I love you too Anthony D. DiNozzo" Ziva answered.

That morning everyone with Tony to the cargo plane.

"Tony be careful I will miss you and I am going to think about you everyday! I love you, your like the best big brother ever and when you get back we will all go clubbing, ok?" Abby asked while giving him a hug.

"You got it Abs." Tony said with watery eyes.

"Tony I am going to miss you man." McGee said while giving him a man hug.

"You too probie, and don't touch my American Pie* coffee mug." Tony said.

"Be careful Anthony, who knows what Gibbs would do without you." Ducky said giving him a knowing wink.

"Make sure he doesn't kill anyone for me will ya?" Tony said giving him a small smile.

Ziva just gave him a hug not allowing herself to say anything in case she started to cry. Although Tony didn't want to let go he didn't want Gibbs to start to suspect so he let her go after a few seconds.

"Don't worry about a thing, I will take care of the kids while your gone." Jimmy said while giving him a man hug.

"Thanks Jimmy, I am sure you'll do a great job." Tony reassured him. Gibbs gave him a questioning look.

"Um I'll explain later." Tony said. Gibbs nodded before sticking his hand out, Tony gave him a hand shake any father would be proud of.

"Take care of yourself DiNozzo." Gibbs said letting some of the emotion sink into his voice. Tony nodded his head in acknowledgement. While climbing on to the plane Tony said.

"I love you guys, be careful yourself, when I come back everyone better be ready to celebrate." He said giving them a typical DiNozzo grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. Everyone waved good bye as the plane left. Tony tilted his head back and let a single tear leave his eyes. _God I am going to miss them, I already miss them and I left three minutes ago, hopefully Ziva sees the note I left for her… _Tony thought before he tried to take a nap, it was a long hard ten days.

It was almost lunch time when they got back to headquarters.

"So uh you guys want to grab some lunch?" McGee asked.

"Sure Tim." Abby said wiping away the evidence of her tears.

"Sure." Jimmy and Ducky agreed.

"I am just gonna get another coffee." Gibbs said.

"What about you Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Thank you McGee, but I have a protein bar and some chocolate in my desk and I still have to write up our last cases report." Ziva said giving him an appreciative smile. On the way out Abby gave her a comforting look. Once they were gone Ziva opened her desk she was surprised by a hand written note from Tony.

_Ziva I love you._ Making sure no was around she let a few tears fall before she started writing the reply.

_Dear Tony, _

_Letter number one:_

_Tell me everything…._

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**If you have ANY ideas on what they should write to each other then please please please let me know! I have even enabled anonymous reviews so there is nothing stopping you! Even if you want to tell me about how much you love cheese…**

**A/N: I would have had this up Saturday, but I HAD to go to my brothers game and seven hours later I got home… Abby hugs and ice cream (virtual) to everyone who reviews, favorites, or adds to alerts!=D**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**

**** Does Ziva have a last name? I don't remember them ever mentioning it…**


	10. Letters

**A/N: A stamp shaped like a banana was once issued in the country of Tonga…**

**** I am sorry for the confusion, I know Ziva's last name I meant to put middle name.****

***** Bold and italics is their letters****

_**I suppose I will start with an easy question, what is your middle name? No matter where I look, I cannot ever seem to find out anything other then it starts with D. I suppose the next thing I would like to know is how you ended up meeting a rockette, when you were only fifteen. All though I would like to write more Gibbs just came back, a missing child. I can tell this is going to be a hard case…**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ziva.**_

"David dusts for prints, McGee check and make sure nothing else is missing, I am going to go interview the parents." Gibbs said before heading out the door.

"Is it possible that he is more cranky then usual?" McGee asked while checking to make sure nothing was missing.

"I suppose so McGee; if I were you I would make use of Tony's extra strength migraine medicine he keeps in his desk." Ziva said her voice almost betraying the deep hurt she felt inside.

"Uh thanks I think I will." McGee replied. _How does she know he has extra strength migraine medicine? Although she is a ninja, she knows just about everything… _McGee thought.

_**Dear Ziva,**_

_**Ok I will tell you my middle name, but you have to promise you wont make fun of me, or tell probie , whatever you do, do NOT tell McGee my middle name. Its Domenica, Anthony Domenica DiNozzo, it is my mothers name. Now we shall move on to when I lost my virginity, I was visiting from Christmas, and I found one of my fathers many lost drivers license. I am not sure why they let me in, but they did and I used my DiNozzo charm to win her over, and that is how I lost my virginity. What about you? How did my Israeli beauty lose her virginity? My next question is how you go those fiction burns? You should watch Ace Ventura Pet Detective*, if that doesn't cheer you up nothing will. I have already made friends with all of the other Marines in my unit. Which is not surprising considering my amazing personality. Good luck with the case, Gibbs is always more cranky when it comes to kids. I have to go now, we have to go relieve the others. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Tony**_

"Tony get a move on!" Sergeant Paulie Franks yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Tony said giving him a salute.

"Who were you writing to?" Jerry Gangerson asked.

"My girlfriend back in the states." Tony honestly replied.

"Nice, got a picture?" He asked while flagging over the rest of the unit.

"Yep" Tony said while pulling out a wallet-sized picture of Ziva from his inside pocket.

"Wow! She is hot! How did you end up with her?" George Sanders asked.

"Have you guys been looking at the same face as me? When I turn up the charm no living woman can resist this!" Tony said while pretending to be hurt.

"Oh believe me Moretti; we are looking at the same face!" Rick Feldman said before bursting out laughing.

"Whatever you all just wish you could snag someone has a hot as she is." Tony said triumphantly.

"Ya well if I were you I would keep a close eye on her, because when I get back she is all mine!" Kirk Esarco said.

"Pay attention men this is no tea party! There could be lives in danger if you don't stop messing around and get back to patrol!" The Sergeant yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" They all answered.

_**Dear Tony,**_

_**You do not have to worry about me telling McGee, not that he would remember, he has been getting a lot more head slaps lately! He is also wondering why there is more paper work now then when he was senior field agent for you, I am also wondering why? Abby misses you and has a count down going of all the days you have been gone. I had to pick up George at the police station; they caught him stealing crackers so I cooked dinner for him. I lost my virginity on my first mission; I had to get certain information from him. In addition, about those friction burns, you will probably not believe me but I fell down my stairs. I know I know it sounds crazy, but I did. How come I have never heard much about your mother or father? Although I have met him, I see what you mean about the DiNozzo charm. I would really like to know more about your childhood. The case was solved last night, the wife cheated on her husband and got pregnant, the biological father toke her after he found out the child was his. We have a new case now dead petty officer with no reason to be murdered. I watched the movie with Abby, it cheered both of us up, and Jim Carrey is a strange man to say the least… I have to get back to paper work now.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ziva**_

"David McGee I go at list of everyone on Tony's unit, I want you to run a full back round check on all of them, I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said before getting in the elevator.

"Uh Ziva I hate to ask, but do you think you could run the background checks alone, I have a lot of paperwork to do…" McGee nervously asked.

"Sure McGee, I will go down and see if Abby can help." Ziva replied giving him a small smile.

**In The Labby:**

"Abby!" Ziva tried to yell over Brain matter*.

"Oh hey Ziva, what's up?" Abby asked after turning down her music.

"I was wondering if you could help me run some back round checks on all of the Marines in Tony's unit." Ziva replied.

"Sure Ziva." Abby replied while giving Ziva a hug. "So how are you holding up?"

"I am not sure, I miss him so much more then I have missed anyone else in my life. I just want him home safe." Ziva replied trying hard to keep her mask in place.

"Aw, Ziva me too! I won't be able to sleep until he comes home!" Abby said getting teary eyed.

"Please do not cry Abby." Ziva said while rubbing circles on her back to help calm her down.

"Thanks, you have gotten much better at comforting people by the way." Abby said giving her an appreciative smile. Ziva blushed slightly and started working on the back round checks.

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for my hiatus, my mom grounded me from the computer and I have dance almost every night now. (The recital is next weekend!)=D I am already starting on the next chapter, expect some excitement! ;) Thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites, or adds to their alerts, I love you guys! =* But like not in a creepy way or anything… till next time!=)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**


	11. A Break In The Case?

**A/N: I had this chapter eighty percent done when it disappears, gone forever. Then there was a tornado warning, once that cleared up I felt the need to dance in the rain, I couldn't help it…=/**

"Gibbs everyone in Tony's unit was squinty clean." Ziva reported."Uh Ziva it's squeaky clean…" McGee nervously corrected her.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva said giving him an appreciative smile. _It just is not the same when McGee corrects my English…_

_**Dear Ziva,**_

_**My childhood huh? Well lets see, when my mother was sober she was actually pretty nice. When I was eight she was driving us home from my piano recital when we got in a car accident, she didn't have her seatbelt on and flew right through the windshield. After that, my father didn't let me play piano because it reminded him to much of her, I didn't mind too much, although it always made me feel close to her. After that, he started drinking and marring every rich whore, he met. I spent the next four years in a big oak tree in the backyard or watching movies. Then he shipped me off to military school, I came home for holidays, but I rarely ever saw him. He got kind of physical with me, but it was mainly name-calling. Then I went to OSU and hardly ever saw him again. Well there it is, the childhood of Anthony DiNozzo. Now that I told you about my childhood naturally, you have to return the favor, please? So I think my fellow Marines are going to let me in on their big secret soon, as soon as they do you guys will know. If my timing is correct by the time this letter gets home it will be that special time of the month, so if you look in the back of the coat closet on the top shelf there is your favorite chocolates and jasmine tea, and with your treats you should watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, it's actually a pretty good movie. I hope I get home soon so I can see you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Tony **_

"Moretti you wanna play some football with us?" Rick Feldman asked.

"Sure, just give me a second." Tony said before putting the letter in his pocket for safekeeping.

"Not bad for a Buckeye*." Kirk Esarco said.

"Not bad yourself considering the Wolverines* have beat Ohio State* how many times in a row?" Tony said mockingly. Kirk just rolled his eyes and headed towards the mess hall.

"So Tony you want to make some extra money?" Jerry Gangerson asked.

"You know I do, can't buy a ring with out any cash." Tony said while rubbing his index, middle, and thumb together.

"Alright then meet us three hundred yards west of the camp at midnight." George Sanders said. After Tony gave a nod of acknowledgment they all went there separate ways.

_**Dear Tony,**_

_**Your timing is impeccable. Without it, I probably would have ripped McGee's, rather bruised head off. I had a relatively normal childhood until Tali died, after that, I stopped listening to my mothers constant pleading and started my training. My father was more like a teacher to me then a father; he made sure I could fight. With my mothers persuasion I got to learn ten different languages, how to cook, sew, and keep a tidy house. At first, I hated it, but now I am forever in dept to her. I watched the movie, it was very cute, I was completely surprised that it was Johnny Depp, he completely changed! I have now officially moved everything into our apartment and I am no longer paying rent at my old place. Our case closer rate has dropped five percent since you have left, the last two cases we have had went cold, we could really use you back home. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Ziva**_

"I think I finally have a suspect!" McGee exclaimed.

"Please do explain agent McGee." Vance said creeping up on them almost as good as Gibbs himself.

"Uh well you see the commander had gotten Lt. Samantha Pickers* in trouble for sneaking off base to see her boyfriend." McGee explained, "She got a firm reprimand and had to clean the bathrooms for almost two months."

"That is really the best suspect?" Vance asked still skeptical.

"That's not all, in two thousand six she was arrested for assaulting a man because he grabbed her ass. " McGee replied.

"Pick her up McGee take David with you." Gibbs said while strolling into the bullpen with his ever-present cup of coffee in hand.

"Yes boss." They both answered.

"Is there a reason you're here Leon?" Gibbs asked slightly annoyed at the director's presence.

"I just came to see if agent DiNozzo has had any breaks in his undercover op; it has been almost a month." Vance calmly replied.

"Nothing since he sent us their names." Gibbs curtly answered.

"Let me know if he does." Vance said before heading back up to his office.

**Three hundred yards west of the camp, midnight:**

"Alright let's get right down to the point." Kirk said. "Obviously you can't tell the commander about this, we don't think its illegal, but it defiantly isn't puppies."

"About a month ago a man came up to Jerry and asked if he wanted some extra cash, and he said of course he did. So he told him all we have to do is take these boxes and bring them to the airfield two hundred yards away from here, at midnight every Tuesday. He said that if we look in the boxes you would get killed instantly." George finished explaining.

"Sounds easy enough, when do we get paid?" Tony asked. However as soon as Sammy opened his mouth to reply Tony shushed him.

"You guys here that?" Tony asked in barely a whisper.

"Here what?" Jerry asked.

"Run!" Tony yelled spotting an Arabic soldier a few feet away. Although everyone acted immediately, Sammy caught a bullet in the thigh. Tony popped two rounds in his chest before lifting Sammy up in a firefighter's carry. Not two minutes later two more Arabic soldiers appeared.

"Tony you should have left me behind." Sammy weakly said.

"You know I couldn't do that." Tony said getting a little breathless._ God he's heavy! _

"Semper fi." Sammy said before passing out.

"Semper fi." Tony repeated before catching a bullet right above the hipbone and another right above the kneecap. Tony barely made it the next few feet to the camp, dropping Sammy on the ground he turned to take out the other two soldiers. He got a round in one of their shoulders before passing out.

**A/N: Ok I know, a cliffhanger! However, you guys know team Gibbs isn't going to let Tony die… just suffer for a little. =/ I have to go get ready for dress rehearsal… please let me know what you think of the chapter. I love you especially when you leave me lovely reviews, favorite, or add to your alerts! **

**Much Love,**

**MJ **


	12. Captured

**A/N: My recital went great, and I even got an award! =D**

"Gibbs have you heard anything from Tony?" Ziva asked trying not to sound to worried.

"No not yet." Gibbs said.

"Well if you do not mind I am going to go visit Abby." Ziva said before heading towards the elevator.

"I wonder why Tony hasn't checked in for a while…" McGee thought aloud. _I don't like this, at all. _Gibbs thought, his infamous gut churning.

"Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Hey Ziva I was waiting for you see, I even turned down Suicide Commando*." Abby said with her usual cheery grin and hug. "Where's the letter at?"

"That is what I came down here to see you about, I have not received a letter from Tony yet and I was wondering if maybe you heard from him?" Ziva asked letting some of the worry seem into her voice.

"No I haven't, some thing is defiantly kinky." Abby said with a worried look on her face.

"I agree, I have a gut feeling as Gibbs would put it." Ziva said.

"Gut feeling about what David?" Gibbs said while handing Abby her Caf-Pow*.

"That there is something wrong with Tony." Abby answered before taking an extra long sip.

"Well right now the director wants us in MTAC stat so you can continue worrying later." Gibbs said before exiting the labby. Ziva nodded goodbye before heading for the elevator herself.

"Dam he is good." Abby said before turning back to her computer.

"Well what is so important that you had to interrupt our work director?" Gibbs said making the word director sound like a joke.

"Watch it agent Gibbs, I have information that I am sure you want." Vance said smugness thick in his voice.

"Well?" Gibbs said more impatient then usual because of his concern for Tony.

"Play the tape." Vance said addressing the MTAC technicians.

Hello America, if you ever want to see this man again bring two million dollars to the abandoned warehouse on second street in Erbil, you have forty eight hours to save him. And don't try anything funny, or he goes. The video flashed to the barely recognizable face of Anthony DiNozzo, bloody, bruised, and barely conscious with a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped, McGee just stood with his mouth open his analytical mind trying to process what just happened, Gibbs face not showing any of the surprise, fear, or hurt that he felt inside.

"The message was posted almost a half hour ago." Vance explained.

"Pack your bags, and meet me back here in a half hour." Gibbs said while trying to formulate a plan that would keep everyone safe.

"Gibbs, what do you think your doing?" The director asked.

"Saving my agent, I expect your full cooperation." Gibbs said his eyes just challenging the director to disagree.

"I fully intended to help in what ever way I can to save agent DiNozzo, but you know we can't negotiate with terrorist." Vance replied.

"We wont, all I need from you is a jet ready to leave for Erbil in a half hour, and a suitcase with some counterfeit money in it." Gibbs said.

"Where am I going to get all this counterfeit money?" The director asked.

"Evidence locker, DiNozzo stopped a counterfeiting ring a month ago almost five million dollars down there." Gibbs said before leaving MTAC.

_I hate waking up from being unconscious; it always involves a lot of unwanted pain._ Tony bitterly thought. _Maybe I got lucky and am on my way back home to see everyone…_ It only took a few more minutes for Tony to remember what was really going on. _Oh yeah, shot by the enemy, taken prisoner, I wonder if there's a rule about that… if there is I can't thimk of it now, stupid headache. _Tony's unconscious thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone threw a bucket of water on his face.

"Hey dick wad!" Tony yelled annoyed by his sudden awakening.

"I would watch if I were you." A heavily accented man told him. "You are treading on thin water." He said before giving him a quick kick to the groin. _Of course he gets his idioms right. _Tony thought through the blinding pain.

"If I were you I would watch it, those are very precious to me and most of the female population." Tony said with as much bravado he could muster. The man smirked before punching him in the face. Satisfied that he was in pain he headed towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you, hope we get to chat again soon!" Tony called after him. The man turned and shot him a death glare before slamming the door shut. _Captured yet again, what is this number ten? Twelve maybe?_

Everyone was back in the bullpen in less then twenty minutes, packed and ready to go.

"Gibbs! Is he going to be ok? If I didn't run facial recognition, I would have never guessed that it was Tony! I mean usually he looks so dapper…" Abby said while giving Gibbs a bone-crushing hug. Gibbs gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Abby this is Tony were talking about, and I didn't give him permission to die yet." Gibbs said hoping to reassure his favorite forensic scientist. _He had better be or I'll bring him back to life and kill him myself._ Gibbs thought before taking another sip of his coffee, who knows how long it could be until his next one.

**A/N: I know this is short, but it seemed like a good place to end it… And I am trying really hard to update more often, but I have failed so far. I know he hasn't been captured that many times on the show, however; he was on other polices forces… Of course now that they aren't writing to each other now, I think of a bunch of great movies. =p Any who… probie snacks AND Abby hugs to everyone who will/has reviewed, favorited, or added to alerts! It's like my Caf-Pow! I can't live without um. ;)**

**Much Love,**

**MJ**

*** Still don't own anything with a star by it.=p**


	13. The warehouse

**A/N: I hope I didn't sound braggy, I was just really excited… =/**

Tony knew he had to wake up; mustering up all the strength in his body Tony managed to open his eyes. Looking around he saw a window, _damn_ _to high up and metal bars… although the lock looks pick able…_ Tony thought, while trying to stand up. _Damn that's painful! _Tony thought allowing a hiss of pain to escape his lips. Searching around the room, he found a small metal shard, _this should work perfectly. Now I just need something to take the guard out with…_ _guess this rock will have to do._ Tony thought with a frown. Making his way slowly to the door so he would not fall over, Tony started to pick the lock. _I could really use a pizza right now… _He thought, after what seemed like an eternity to Tony, the lock clicked open. Swinging open the door Tony was faced with the back of a guard holding a semi automatic weapon. _Perfect._ Without making a sound Tony hit the guard on the head taking his weapon Tony slowly started making his way down the hallway.

**Meanwhile…**

Gibbs arrived at the warehouse with an hour to spare.

"Ziva I want you stationed at the back of the warehouse to make sure they don't escape." Gibbs commanded. Ziva nodded her head in affirmation.

"Be careful Gibbs." She said before heading towards the back of the warehouse.

"McGee I want you posted at the entrance, I will leave the door open a crack, if anything seems off don't hesitate to join the party." Gibbs said.

"Of course boss." McGee said nodding his head vigorously. "I got your six."

"Good I'm going in." He said, before walking towards the building. _You had better be in there Tony._ McGee thought.

Progress was slow for Tony; so far, he hadn't seen any other guards. _Huh, small operation. _Tony thought letting a small smile cross his face, however; it only lasted a few seconds, because just around the corner was a table of guards playing cards. _Why am I not more surprised that I'm wrong? Oh well, here goes nothing!_ Taking another step Tony had a clear shot at the guards in the room, taking a breathe to steady himself, Tony pulled the trigger. The unsuspecting guards didn't have time to react, only one guard got a shot at him, the bullet got logged in the wood behind Tony's head. _So much for keeping things quiet._ Tony thought,before his exhausted body collapsed.

"Where's he at?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah I see you are not one to mix words." The mysterious masked man said. "First things first, let me see the money." Not wanting to waste another second Gibbs threw the duffle bag containing the money across the room to him.

"I trust it is all here?" He asked giving Gibbs a glare to rival his own. Gibbs nodded.

"I am sorry I did not catch your name." The man said.

"Daniel, Daniel Moretti, his father." Gibbs said without any hesitation.

"Ah I see, and how did you manage to get all this money Mr. Moretti?" He asked.

"It was my wives money, she passed away leaving it all behind." Was Gibbs reply.

"I see," But before he could finish his sentence, the ear splitting sound of a semi automatic weapon filled the air. Gibbs jumped out of the way, as McGee burst through the door, shooting the man twice in the each leg to insure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Boss? Boss are you alright?" McGee asked, extending his hand to help him up.

"Yeah McGee I'm fine, but we got to find out where those shots came from." Gibbs said heading towards the back of the abandoned warehouse. After ten minutes of futile searching, Gibbs was getting desperate.

"Gibbs! McGee!" Ziva said bursting threw the door gun drawn ready for anything.

"We're ok, but we still haven't found Tony." McGee answered.

"I heard gun shots what happened?" She asked still confused.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Gibbs said.

"You will never find him." The man said barely conscious. Angry that they still hadn't found Tony, Ziva walked over to the man grabbed his collar and whispered menacingly into his ear.

"If you do not tell us where Tony is, I will castrate you and then force you to eat you own balls! Understand?" While giving him a glare that meant business. The man just laughed in her face. Ziva grabbed the man's belt and gave a sharp tug.

"The square is the key to your precious package." He said before passing out from loss of blood.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's a riddle." McGee said his super computer brain already working at full speed.

**A/N: Once again short, however; it's up faster… Hope that helps some. Any ideas on the riddle? If not all just use my kind of lame idea. How does everyone like the story so far? Don't be afraid of giving me some constructive criticism. I have a question for all of you, what was the scariest thing that ever happened to you? I have to go bake sugar cookies, so if you review I will send you some virtual ones! ;) **

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**


	14. Saved

**A/N: Did everyone enjoy the cookie? ;) **

"What's it mean, McGee?" Gibbs asked trying hard not to snap at the young agent.

"It probably means that there is some kind of hidden room, that can only be opened by a square?" McGee said a little hesitantly.

"Ziver, check that idiot over their, for an extra clues or maybe a clue of some sort." Gibbs said. "Tim you help me search for this hidden room or whatever it is we are looking for."

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled.

"What do ya got?" Gibbs asked.

"A key, I think." Ziva said while holding up a small wooden square.

"I got it!" McGee exclaimed. "Ziva toss me the key." Once Tim had the key safely in hand he started walking over to the far left corner of the warehouse.

"That is the area where the gun shoots were loudest." Ziva said.

"That is because the door is over here." McGee explained, "When we first started searching, I noticed a small square shaped impression, I didn't think much more about it till now." McGee said while inserting the square into the hole in the wall. "I got this from National Treasure II*, Tony made me watch it." McGee said frowning at the thought that he might never make him watch another movie again.

"Well McGee are you going to open the door or are you going to continue to stare off into space?" Gibbs asked getting more worried about Tony by the minute.

"Uh yeah sorry boss." McGee stammered. Once McGee answered the door they were greeted with total darkness and the smell of gunpowder thick in the air. Ziva swallowed hard thinking of what might have happened to Tony.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled running over to the still form lying on the floor. Seeing he was breathing Ziva tried to wake him.

"Tony? Tony can you hear me it is Ziva?" She said trying desperately to get a response out of him.

"Ze?" Tony said weakly.

"Yes Tony it is me." Ziva replied a tear of joy running down her face.

"I love you." He said before fading back into the darkness. McGee choose that moment to burst through the door.

"Boss ambulance is on it's way." He said slightly out of breath. Instead of answering Gibbs just pushed passed him to go outside. He turned to Ziva hoping she could give him some answers, but stopped short when he saw his head in her hands a few tears running down her face. _I feel like I live in a soap opera! _Tim thought, _somebody should film this._

Abby burst through the doors of Bethesda, running over to the nurses station she started hoping up and down until one of the nurses noticed her.

"Can I help you?" _The people I have to deal with._ The nurse thought wagging her head.

"I'm here to see Anthony DiNozzo?" She said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry he is in surgery." She replied.

"Ok Loraine, can I call you Loraine?" Abby asked the heaver colored woman.

"That is my name." She replied giving her an incredulous look over her glasses.

"Then can you tell me where the people who were with him are?" She asked getting desperate.

"They went to the cafeteria last time I saw them." She replied.

"Thank you so much." Abby said before running as fast as she could in three inch platform boots.

"There you guys are! How is he? Where's Gibbs at?" Abby asked.

"Abs relax." McGee said trying to calm her down.

"Timothy McGee do not tell me to calm down!" Abby yelled.

"Abigail dear, do not kill poor Timothy, Anthony should be fine, you have no reason to worry." Ducky said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks Ducky, where is Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Uh he hasn't been here at all…" Palmer replied nervously.

"What? Was Gibbs captured?" Abby asked not believing that he wasn't here.

"He is not here Abby." Ziva said, "Would you come with me to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure" Was Abby's simple reply.

"He is not here because of me." Ziva said once they were both safely inside the woman's bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked concerned about her friend.

"When we found him I ran over to make sure he was ok, when he gained conciousnes for a minute he told me he loved me, I have not seen him since." Ziva said letting her head sink into her hands. Abby was stunned, not knowing what else to do Abby went over and gave her the most comforting hug she could.

"Thank you Abby, you are a really great friend." Ziva said, giving her a weak smile. Abby just nodded.

"Mister Palmer would you please come with me to get everyone a coffee?" Ducky asked.

"Sure doctor." Jimmy said happy to be doing anything other then sitting.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Jethro isn't here, would you?" The kind doctor asked.

"Well not that it is that surprising, but Tony and Ziva are now a couple, and my guess is that something happen at the warehouse between them." Jimmy guessed while taking one of the trays of coffee.

"Well I will have to congratulate them later, after Anthony is tucked in for the night I will be paying him a visit." Ducky said already preparing what he was going to say to his friend. _I almost feel bad for agent Gibbs right now…_ Palmer thought.

**A/N: Short, again. Although it is two in the morning here and I need to wake up early tomorrow. Everyone's story is great, very interesting! So are you a boy or a girl? I have a new story title "Mistakes" please check it out you might like it! Thank you everyone, you keep the blood in my veins pumping… ;) **

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**


	15. Everyone's Angry

**A/N: Craaaazyyy weekend… **

Tony's surgery went well, no complications and he should be up any minute now.

"I wonder when he is going to wake up? Maybe he going to make us wait all night." Abby said.

"I'm not going to make you wait all night." Tony mumbled.

"TONY!" Abby whisper yelled, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He asked finally opening his eyes. _Where's Gibbs at? Coffee maybe…_ He thought.

"Not if you don't want to." Ziva said.

"So do you guys think maybe you could fill me in on what happened?" He asked.

"We haven't got the chance to interview the rest of your unit to know how you got captured, but we do know what happened when you were brought to the warehouse." McGee said, "He had a camera on you from the time you walked in until we got there."

"Good to know probie, but I was hoping for something a little more detailed." Tony said suppressing a yawn.

"Well when you did wake up for the first time you insulted him, the second time you woke up you devised your ingenious escape plan, and took out all of his men." Ziva said giving him a proud and loving smile. Tony grabbed her hand, but this time he couldn't hold back his yawn.

"Now that we have all seen that Anthony is alive, I think it is time we all go home and get some rest." The kind doctor said.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony mumbled.

"No problem dear boy, now get that rest you so dearly needed." Ducky said.

"No objections here." Tony said before falling back to sleep.

"Come along everyone." Ducky directed.

"Are you coming Ziva?" McGee asked still a little confused about there situation.

"Somebody should stay with him, and I do not mind." Ziva said.

"Ok do you want me to come back tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"That would be very helpful, thank you McGee." She replied.

Ducky knew exactly where to find Gibbs, walking down the basement stairs he starred at him until he acknowledged him.

"What can I do for you Duck?" Gibbs asked still not looking at him.

"Absolutely nothing." Ducky said anger evident in his voice.

"What then?" Gibbs said clearly annoyed.

"You are despicable! How could you do that too the people that you care most about? Tony really loves Ziva, and she loves him back with her whole heart! Didn't you notice how down Anthony was after you told him she was dead? On the outside he looked fine like nothing was wrong, but if you knew him at all you could see how depressed he really was. And dear Ziva, after everything that has happened with that poor girl, she needs him! If you take that away from them you can say good bye to all of us! You have really done it this time Jethro." Ducky said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Duck… I'm sorry." Gibbs said hanging his head in despair.

"It isn't me you need to apologize to." He said before showing himself the way out.

Tony woke up to the sudden lack of warmth and comfort besides him.

"Ziva?" Tony asked groggily.

"Good morning." She said walking back to his bed from the bathroom.

"Morning, did you stay here all night?" He asked.

"Yes, I understand why you hate hospitals so much, the nurses are always coming in and interrupting your sleep." Ziva replied, Tony chuckled.

"Come sit back down, please." Tony asked. Ziva complied immediately. "I was just wondering where Gibbs was." Tony asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"I do not know, I have not seen him since we rescued you." Ziva replied with a frown on her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Tony said lifting her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. Without a second thought Tony kissed her, it started out sweet and loving, but slowly grew passionate. Before anything else happened a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in." Tony said as Ziva slid off his lap.

"Uh hey Tony, glad your awake, the nurses let me bring you a bagel…" McGee stammered.

"Thanks probie!" Tony said giving him an appreciative smile.

"No problem" He replied.

"Well if you will excuse me I am going to go home and untangle this birds nest." Ziva said, Tony started chuckling.

"It's rest nest, Ze, rats nest." Tony said before taking a big bite of his bagel. Ziva just rolled her eyes and started waling away swaying her hips to tease Tony.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Tony asked giving her his best hurt face. Walking back over to him Ziva leaned in close so that their noses were touching.

"You are being a very greedy boy, do not make me spank you in front of McGee." She whispered, giving him an innocent face, that he couldn't resist.

"Oh I don't mind." He said before closing what little space was left in between them. The kiss was a little longer and more passionate then either of them had intended. Clearing her throat Ziva released her hands from Tony's hair and stood back up.

"Good bye McGee, Tony be a good boy for him." She said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Tony said mock saluting her, she rolled her eyes and closed the door. After a few moments silence Tony spoke again.

"Is your voice box broken McGee?" He asked before finishing off the bagel he brought him.

"Um no I just saw you suck Ziva's face and you are still alive so…" McGee said still mildly stunned. "How long have you to been having sex?"

"What?" Tony asked stunned.

"Oh come on, like you aren't just having sex, you don't really care about her, she is just another weekend fling." McGee said missing the look of hurt that momentarily flashed on his face.

"Wow, McGee I can't believe you just sad that, I really love Ziva, twenty thousand times more then I have ever loved anyone else." Tony said hurt evident in his voice. "You can go now, I don't need a babysitter."

"Tony I mean I didn't, how was I supposed to know?" McGee asked feeling bad about what he said.

"Go McGee." Tony said getting angry at him.

**A/N: Everybody's angry at everybody! Who will fix this mess? Sorry I haven't got a chance to thank anyone I have been INSANELY busy! Let me know what you think! Love you all!=***

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**

**PS: I'm not a creep.**


	16. A Ring?

**A/N: Aren't things supposed to get easier in Summer? I have quite possibly been the busiest I have all year!**

"Hey Jimmy its Tony; I was wondering if you would do me a huge favor?" Tony asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Jimmy asked curious to what he could need.

"I was wondering, would you pick up the ring I order at Tiffany's*?" Tony inquired getting nervous.

"I would be honored." Jimmy said a big smile on his face even though he couldn't see him. "And congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me yet, she hasn't said yes." Tony said _what am I doing?_

"Yeah right, like she would say no." Jimmy said chuckling at his friend's insecurity. "See yeah Tony." 

"Thanks Jimmy." Tony said before hanging up.

Ziva knocked on the door before entering Tony's room.

"Where is McGee?" She asked not seeing him in the room.

"I ordered him out." Was Tony's short and acidic reply.

"I do not suppose you want to tell me about what happened?" Ziva asked while sitting next to him on the bed.

"McGee thought that it was a strictly a sexual relationship, it isn't is it?" Tony asked searching her eyes for any sign of deceit.

"Anthony Dominica DiNozzo, I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you." Ziva said meeting his gaze. "And just because McGee made a stupid assumption does not mean ANYTHING!" Ziva said making sure, she got her point across, "And Gibbs will come around, and we took him by surprise, yes?"

"I sure hope your right." Tony said.

"She is." Gibbs said giving them both a small smile.

"Gibbs." They both coldly greeted.

"I don't blame you for being mad at me, I was an ass." Gibbs said, they both nodded in agreement. "I thought about it, and just because it didn't work for me and Jenny doesn't mean that you guys can't give it a try, but if it interferes with your work in anyway, you can kiss both your jobs good bye."

"Understood." Ziva said.

"Crystal clear boss." Tony said.

"Now that that is over, how are you feeling Tony?" Gibbs asked studying his senior field agent.

"Much Better." Tony said with a genuine grin. "I was wondering though if I could talk to you alone." He asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course." Gibbs said, while Ziva slipped out of the room giving him an encouraging smile. _I wonder what he wants to talk about?_ Ziva wondered while dialing Abby's number.

"What's up Tony?" Gibbs asked, _she's pregnant, great._ Gibbs thought.

"I was thinking that since you are more of a father too both of us then either of our fathers were, I figured I should ask you…" Tony said watching Gibbs expression carefully. _This was not what I was expecting_… Gibbs thought while giving Tony an encouraging nod. Taking a deep breath Tony continued.

"I was going to ask Ziva to marry me once I get out of here Friday." Tony said, more confident then he felt. Gibbs couldn't help it a smile creped across his face.

"Isn't this a little fast?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I know, at first I thought so too, but then I realized that it depends on what way you look at it. I have unknowingly loved her for five years; it's just been a little over a month since I have told her." Tony said.

"I'm proud of you Tony, you love her and your doing something about unlike me." Gibbs said, Tony raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Jenny?" He asked.

"Yeah, she was the only woman who took away some of the hurt. And because of my stupid rule I lost her too." Gibbs said.

"Maybe you should just make it forty-nine instead of fifty, and let Probie have his chance with Abs." Tony said.

"Actually it would still be fifty." Gibbs said.

"I thought you said there was only fifty?" Tony asked now completely confused.

"Rule fifty-one, sometimes your wrong." Gibbs said while heading towards the door, "See you tomorrow."

**Labby: **

"Abby!" Jimmy yelled while turning off Android Lust*. Ignoring the death glare, she was giving him he continued. "Tony asked me to do him a favor." He said with a huge grin.

"Aaand?" Abby asked.

"He wanted me to pick this up." Jimmy said while pulling out a light blue box.

"Eeeeeep!" Abby yelled while dancing around.

"Abby? Jimmy?" McGee questioned utterly confused. "I thought you were dating Breena?"

"Timmy! He isn't proposing to me! He is showing me Ziva's exquisite Bezet Heart* engagement ring!" She said still dancing around her lab.

"I oh I didn't think he was actually serious about Ziva… I will be back later." McGee stammered.

"Whatever, it is so" But before Abby could say anything else her cell phone rang.

"Abby Scuito Forensic Scientist extraordinaire." She greeted.

"Abby it is Ziva, Gibbs came by to apologize and then Tony asked if he could speak to him alone. I am just a little concerned that maybe he isn't telling me everything that is wrong with him." Ziva said hating how weak she sounded.

"Well I am glad Gibbs came by, if not he would have had to deal with me. And as for them talking I would not worry about it, Tony loves you and he will tell you when he is ready. I honestly doubt it is something serious." She reassured.

"Thank you Abby I knew I could count on you to ease my nerves." Ziva said.

"Anytime." Abby replied.

"Oh hello Gibbs." Ziva said when she saw him in the hallway. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have some things to do, I will see you tomorrow." He replied.

"Ok, and thank you." She said giving him a hug.

"Good luck Ziver." Gibbs said before continuing on his way home.

"Tony, may I come in?" Ziva asked when she reached his door.

"Of course." Tony said greeting her with a smile that could melt any woman's heart. "So I get out of here Friday, right?"

"That is what the doctor said, but you can't return to work till next week and when you do it is desk duty for two more weeks." Ziva said apologetically.

"Hooray!" Tony said sarcastically. "Can't wait." Ziva chuckled at his childish pouting.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope his hospital stay wasn't too boring. Please review, I am really sorry I have not got a chance to thank anyone, I honestly haven't had a minute to sit down and do it. Let me know what you think! Expecally about the ring, its real and I thought it fit Ziva well. ;D**

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ **


	17. Preparations

**A/N: Ok I know the ring is REALLY expensive, and honestly I have NO idea how anyone could pay for it. I picked it more for the style, never thought I would enjoy ring shopping so much!;) Anyways if you guys think I should change it to a mom and pop shop, I will I have no problems with that, its up too you. =)**

_You really did it this time McGee… _Tim thought on the way to the hospital. _Hey Tony, I'm really sorry I didn't realize how serious you were about Ziva, it's just you NEVER commit so you can see how I was confused right?_ "Think McGee think!" He muttered to himself. To soon for McGee's liking he was standing outside Tony's door. "You can do this." McGee encouraged himself. Knocking on the door Tim nervously awaited for an answer.

"Come in." Tony sang out, cringing McGee opened the door. As soon as Tony and Ziva's laughter stopped.

"Uh, hey Tony." McGee said.

"McJerk." Tony said, Ziva rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door giving them some privacy.

"Ziva hold on a second, I just want to say real quick I am sorry, I made an assumption without any real facts." Tim stammered. Ziva nodded not really accepting his apology yet. Once Ziva shut the door Tim turned back to Tony.

"Look Tony I am really really sorry, I was just thinking about your past, and I was surprised to say the least. I mean I always knew that you two liked each other I just thought with rule number twelve and all so I just you know?" McGee said hoping he made at least a little sense.

"Look probie, I understand and I don't really blame you. As for rule number twelve, I realized that I really loved Ziva and I didn't care about the consequences. Besides boss man has a new rule." Tony said with a smirk.

"Really and what might that be?" McGee asked intrigued.

"Rule number fifty-one, sometimes your wrong." Tony said, "So I guess that means that maybe in time you can rekindle your McRomance with Abby."

"You think so?" McGee asked breathing a sigh of relief.

"I do." Tony replied confidently.

"That was some ring you got for Ziva." McGee said with an approving smile.

"You think she will like it? Or even say yes for that matter?" Tony asked still a little nervous about her answer.

"Tony, I know she is going to love the ring almost as much as she loves you." Was McGee's confidante reply. After a few moments of mildly uncomfortable silence, Tony spoke again.

"Tim, would you be my best man? If not I can just ask Jimmy, it's just I have know you longer and your like a little brother to me, and Jimmy is more of a cousin or really good friend you know?" Tony asked a little nervously.

"Tony, I would be honored!" McGee replied, amazed at his question.

"Thanks probie." Tony said with a true thousand watt grin. A few seconds later they heard a soft knock at the door.

"You can come in." They said simultaneously.

"So did you guys work everything out?" Ziva asked.

"Yep, everything is all sorted out." Tony replied with a grin.

"Good, I hate to see brothers fight." Ziva said with a smile. McGee stayed and watched Labyrinth* with them before heading home.

"Last night here!" Tony said before drifting off into a content sleep.

Gibbs came to pick Tony up in the morning so Ziva could finish her report and get home early.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked while walking into Tony's room, "Just let the poor man finish the check up so we can both get out of here!"

"Yes boss." Tony mumbled in defeat.

"Ok, everything looks good lots of rest and healthy food, follow those rules and you'll be back on your feet in no time!" The doctor said with a smile.

"Thanks doc, I got it from here." Gibbs said starring Tony down until he sat in the wheelchair.

"Why do I HAVE to ride in a wheelchair? I just don't get it." Tony said as a final attempt to get out of his emending doom.

"DiNozzo, shut up before I send you back to that hospital bed." Gibbs said while rolling his allowing himself a small smirk.

"Alright DiNozzo, you have three hours before Abby checks on you and four hours until Ziva's home, try not to get into to much trouble." Gibbs said dropping Tony's overnight bag on the floor.

"Don't worry about it Gibbs I will be just fine!" Tony said giving his boss a reassuring smile, while making his way to the kitchen.

"Good luck." Gibbs said before heading out the door. _Wow, I actually have all the ingredients I need AND Gibbs wished me luck… I think I died…._ Tony thought while prepping a few things for dinner.

"Tony!" Abby yelled.

"In the kitchen Abs!" He called back.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here what are you cooking?" She asked.

"My almost famous roast beef, potatoes, mixed veggies, and the moistest chocolate cake you will ever eat." Tony said with a proud smile on his face.

"She is going to flip when she sees this!" Abby exclaimed giving him a hug.

"You brought the ring right?" Tony asked.

"What are you talking about? Jimmy has the ring not me." Abby said.

"What the hell? I asked Jimmy to give you the ring so I could have it for tonight!" Tony yelled while slumping into a nearby kitchen chair.

"Relax Tony just kidding, I got it right here!" Abby said pulling the blue velvet box from her jacket.

"Abs! you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tony said while giving her a great full hug.

"Don't worry Tony everything is perfect!" Abby said while heading towards the door.

**A/N: Sooo how was it? And I realize that it takes FOREVER for updates and I'm really really really sorry! **

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**


	18. Proposal

**A/N: If only I could move my right arm. =/**

Ziva David could not be happier, she was **finally **dating her best friend, he was back from Iraq, and as she walked up the stairs to his apartment, she could smell something delicious cooking. Slipping the key into the lock with ease Ziva opened the door. The sight that greeted her astounded her. On the table sat a delicious meal lit up by candles, the apartment was completely cleaned, and a few steps away from the door stood a nervous looking Tony with a dozen red roses in his hands.

"Tony, you did this for me?" Ziva asked utterly amazed.

"Uh yeah, do you like it?" He asked while giving her the roses.

"Like it? I love it!" Ziva said giving him a soft kiss on the lips, expressing her love for him better then any words possibly could.

"E allora il mio amore lascia mangier**!" Tony said with a sweeping gesture towards the table.

"Grazie," Ziva said with a smile on her face. Dinner conversation came as easy as breathing for them, there was never an awkward silence.

"Would you like desert?" Tony asked.

"I would love some." Ziva said, instantly missing Tony's hand caressing hers. Tony came back a minute later caring two-pieces of chocolate cake with him.

"That looks delicious!" Ziva said.

"Well this was a gift from our neighbor Gracie, she saw that I came home and baked us a chocolate cake." Tony said smiling at the nosy but sweet old neighbor.

"Ah yes I have met her, she was wondering who I was and where you went." Ziva said catching his infectious smile. A few minutes later Ziva let out a satisfied sigh as she finished off the last of her cake. Seeing that it was now or never Tony took the box out of his pocket and bent down.

"Ziva David, I know that this seems fast, but you're my best friend you are the only woman I want to be waking up with. I love you, more then I have ever loved anyone else in the world and I do not want to risk loosing you ever again. Will you marry me?" He asked while opening up the pail blue box. Ziva gasped, at the gorgeous ring and the fact that Anthony DiNozzo king of one-night stands was proposing to her.

"Of course," Was Ziva's dazed reply. Slipping the ring on her finger Tony couldn't stop smiling. "I *kiss* was so *kiss* worried you would *kiss* say no." He said, Ziva broke away to look into his eyes.

"Tony, I have waited for this moment my whole life. From the day I met you I knew deep down inside my heart you were the one, I just had to let my heart catch up with my brain." She said hands gently cupping his cheeks. Tony just smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park across from here?" Tony asked. "It's a beautiful night." He added as an after thought.

"If you are up to it." Ziva said eyeing his bandages.

"I'm fine Zee-vah no need to worry!" Tony said while taking her hand in his before opening the door for her. Ziva smiled, _I do not think anything could bring me down right now. _She thought.

They strolled through the park, holding hands in a companionable silence that was only broke when Tony asked Ziva if she wanted an ice cream cone.

"I know what we have to do to night!" Tony exclaimed as he opened the door.

"And what might that be my little furry bear?" Ziva asked with an innocent smile on her face. Tony scowled at the long forgotten nickname before continuing.

"We need to watch Grease*, Saturday Night Fever*, and Carrie*." Tony said while subconsciously rubbing his nose.

"I get Grease* and Saturday Night Fever*, but what is Carrie*?" Ziva asked confused at his choices.

"Well," Tony said dragging the word out, "The connection is they all star John Travolta and they are all great movies." Tony explained as if it was common knowledge. Ziva shook her head and smiled at his obsession with movies.

"What ever you say." Ziva said as she sat down with a beer and popcorn Tony handed her.

**A/N: Super short chapter and I know you guys deserve more. However; this is like the PERFECT place to end the chapter…=/ I want to thank you all SO very very much for the reviews, I do not think you will ever understand how much they mean to me.**

**Molto Amore,**

**MJ**

**PS: Do you think I should get a BETA? If so, would anyone be willing?**

****Translation** Well then my love lets eat!**

***Nope still do not own them. =(**


	19. Early Morning Visitor

**A/N: If it isn't school (oh yeah school in August) or work it's my friends or a family event that I have to go to. Anyways it has been nonstop for me.**

"Tony? Tony!" Ziva whisper yelled, not getting him to wake up Ziva grabbed the glass of water on the end table. Pouring a little on his hair, Tony instantly woke up.

"Where's the fire!" Tony yelled now sitting up and wildly searching the room for a disturbance. Ziva giggled a bit before she saw the look of pain momentarily cross his face.

"I am sorry for waking you up like that, but a Brad called and left a message." Ziva reported while pressing play on the machine.

"Dr. Mallard called, how long did you think you could get away without seeing me? Well you have an hour before I arrive, and I know your there." Brad said leaving no room for argument. Tony groaned before getting up to go shower.

"Tony, who is Brad?" Ziva asked thoroughly confused.

"He is the doctor who treated me when I got the plague, we have a lot in common so we hang out every once in a while. And now he is coming over here to poke me and make me do all kinds of stupid test." Tony grumbled before turning on the shower. Ziva shook her head in amusement at her new fiancé, before heading towards the living room to clean up.

True to his word there was a sharp knock on the door exactly one hour later.

"It's open," Tony dead panned still not too excited about his impromptu check up. Brad walked in and clucked at Tony.

"Why wasn't I called when you were in the hospital?" He asked not ready to forgive his friend yet.

"Cause I received one blow to the gut and if I called you every time that happened, well you would just have to move in with me." Tony said with a cheeky grin hoping to make Brad forget. He rolled his eyes before he opened his black bag to retrieve his stethoscope.

"It isn't just the punch to the gut Tony, the different pollens and climate could have reeked havoc on your lungs."

"I think that if it was anything major I would have died by now, right?" Tony said. However; before Brad could retort Ziva appeared from around the corner.

"Tony just shut up and let the doctor do his job." She said with a smile as she walked up to introduce herself.

"You didn't tell me you had company." Brad whispered while raising his eyebrows in question.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I am Ziva David." She said while outstretching her hand.

"Like the Ziva David?" Brad asked now looking at Ziva if she had two heads. "The one that Tony is always talking about, the reason he went on the suicide mission for?"

"Brad," Tony said "I would like you to introduce you to my new fiancé." he said while carefully studying his face. After a few awkward moments of silence Brad spoke.

"I am sorry I must have walked into the wrong apartment. Do you know where I can find Anthony DiNozzo at?" Brad asked.

"Ha-ha Brad very funny I am being serious." Tony said while Ziva raised her left hand to show him the ring.

"Wow, Tony that is an amazing ring!" Brad exclaimed while giving his friend a hearty hand shake. "I am so happy for you, I mean I can't believe it, Emma** is gonna flip when she hears!" Brad exclaimed with a huge smile now plastered on his face.

"Thank you." They replied at the same time.

"Emma is your wife, yes?" Ziva asked after a few moments.

"Yup," Brad said wondering what was on her mind.

"Well then if Tony is up to it would you and Emma like to have dinner with our friends Abby and McGee tomorrow evening?" She asked.

"I would love to," Brad said with a smile.

"Perfect, I'll call you tomorrow with the details." Tony said returning his smile.

**A/N: Okay shorter faster updates or longer slower updates? I have learned my lesson, any stories I post from now on will be half written, at least. Let me know what you think, please! Thank you thank you thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, or favoriting. **

**Molto Amore,Marylyn Grace Hepburn aka MJ**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!=D**


	20. Dinner with friends

"Tony! Ziva!" Abby yelled, "I know you're in there! Let's go we have" her yelling was opened by the door being opened by a mildly annoyed Tony.  
"Yeah yeah yeah I know Abs; we have a lot to do today." He said

"Hi Tony how ya feeling?" McGee asked

"Eh, I would have been better if Brad hadn't woke me up this morning. By the way do you want to go to dinner with me, Ziva, Brad, and Emma tonight?" Tony said

"We would love too!" Abby happily sang

"Okay I am ready to go!" Ziva said as she came out of the bathroom.

~NCIS~

"You can drop us off here, thanks Tony!" Abby and Ziva said simultaneously.

"No problem, be careful and call me when you're done." Tony said

~In the Boutique~

"Hi Lizzy! this is my friend Ziva, she is getting married soon!" Abby said to the older looking sales clerk at the small boutique.

"Nice to meet you!" Lizzy said with a friendly smile, "Give me a little information about yourself then I will get you a few dresses to try, okay?"

~A random bar in DC~

"So you're really gonna go through with this?" McGee asked as he attempted a tricky pool shot.

"Its weird McGee, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Tony responded.

McGee nodded in approval before giving Tony a reassuring slap on the shoulder, "Your turn." He said with a smile.

~Boutique~

Ziva had tried on five different dresses already, they were all pretty, but none of them were THE one.

"Okay Ziva, I think this is it." Lizzy said as she walked back into the dressing room. As soon as Ziva caught a glimpse of it, she fell in love. The dress was white and flowy, there was some beading on the top and it had a perfect train. When Ziva put it on a tear ran down her cheek.

Abby gasped when she saw her, "Ziva! You look gorgeous!" she exclaimed as a few tears also escaped.

"It will look great if you do have the wedding outside or if you change your mind and decide to have it inside." Lizzy said with a huge smile on her pudgy face. Abby gave both of them a hug before asking, "So am I correct in assuming, this is THE one?"

"Yes" Ziva said without a hint of a doubt in her mind.

"Now let's set up a payment plan!" Lizzy said as she watched Ziva do one more spin in her dress. A half hour later everything was set up, payment plan and her first fitting was scheduled.

"We should call the boys now, they are probably getting impatient." Abby said, by that time it was almost four. The boys arrived at the boutique in fifteen minutes.

"I called Brad and he got a reservation for us at one of his favorite restaurants, dinners at seven. I also called Palmer, him and his girlfriend B are gonna be there too." Tony informed the girls with a charming smile before giving Ziva a quick kiss.

"Sounds good, how would you guys like to see Vertigo before dinner?" Ziva asked

"Love to" "Sure" "Fine with me" they all responded.

"Okay then, Tony you can park the car, I think we can manage to walk across the street." Ziva said with a smirk. The movie ended at six ten.

"Perfect amount of time to get to the restaurant." McGee said with a smile. Dinner was a lot of fun for everyone, the food was great and the company was even better. They discussed wedding plans and everyone's first meeting stories.

~Tony and Ziva's apartment~

"That was a lot of fun, we have great friends." Ziva said with a smile before she gave Tony a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah we do" Tony said, "So you want to discuss the wedding?"

"Of course!" Ziva said, "Let us make sure we are on the same page." Tony nodded in agreement. "Outside somewhere, late spring, and a small guest list, right."

"Exactly, it is going to be perfect, just like you." Tony said giving her a cheeky smile.

"Let me go slip into something a little laceier, yes?" Ziva asked with a seductive look.

"Oh please do" Tony responded.

**A/N: Okay so FINALLY here it is! Is it alright, it has been so long I don't know if this is right… please let me know I am on the right track. Thank you and sorry for the delay. :/**

**Amore Sempre,**

**MJ**

**PS: The link to see the dress will be in my profile.**


End file.
